


A un passo da te

by Aya88



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Romantic Fluff, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya88/pseuds/Aya88
Summary: A volte comprendere i propri sentimenti può rivelarsi molto difficile e complicare relazioni e amicizie.Sakura, Kakashi e Tenzo si troveranno costretti a dover fare i conti con se stessi e a prendere decisioni importanti.“Non sei sicuro?” chiese Sakura confusa, avvertendo un vuoto improvviso.A Tenzo sembrò che quelle parole tremanti accostassero la lama del rimorso al suo torace: d’istinto, le circondò con le mani il viso avvicinandolo al suo.“Io lo sono, ma tu?” replicò incatenando i loro sguardi. “Come reagiresti se Kakashi ti confessasse di provare qualcosa per te?”La giovane lo fissò ancora più disorientata, con l’impressione che la propria determinazione vacillasse.“Perché me lo stai chiedendo?”Si sforzò di mantenere la voce ferma, mentre l’irritazione formava silenziose lacrime agli angoli dei suoi occhi.“Per lo stesso motivo per cui non mi stai rispondendo.”L’uomo pronunciò quella frase con un groppo in gola: le ombre che le offuscavano gli occhi e i lineamenti delicati lo ferivano più profondamente di quanto pensasse, eppure non potevano più ignorarle, come se non fossero ogni momento alle loro spalle.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Incubi e risvegli

La luce dorata del tramonto illuminava il corridoio del reparto, infondendo calore all’ambiente solitamente asettico e impersonale.  
Con una cartellina tra le mani, Sakura lo percorreva per la seconda volta, con l’intenzione di controllare di nuovo alcuni pazienti: prima di terminare il turno, voleva assicurarsi che non le fosse sfuggito nulla.  
Sembrava tutto calmo; solo il leggero chiacchierio, proveniente da alcune stanze, spezzava la quiete apparente di quel piano dell’ospedale, che a tratti tornava a essere ricoperto dal silenzio.  
Dopo essersi fermata a visitare un chounin ricoverato qualche ora prima, la kunoichi si trattenne incerta davanti a una porta socchiusa. Era entrata già diverse volte nella camera, sfruttando in alcuni casi una scusa, però farlo anche in quel frangente le parve fuori luogo.  
In teoria il quadro clinico si stava stabilizzando, ancora un paio di giorni e il jounin sarebbe stato dimesso, eppure a preoccuparla era il suo sguardo talvolta perso nel vuoto; l’aveva scorto sul suo volto nei momenti in cui, senza sapere di essere osservato, aveva abbassato la maschera di cordiale tranquillità, indossata fin dall’istante in cui era stato portato in ospedale.  
Di soppiatto, un pensiero si intrufolò rapido nella sua testa: da quando esattamente aveva cominciato a leggere al di là delle espressioni e degli atteggiamenti del suo maestro?  
Era tuttavia una domanda troppo scomoda e la lasciò scivolare via immediatamente, abbastanza in fretta da consentire a se stessa di aprire la porta senza altri ripensamenti.  
Dopotutto era un suo paziente e aveva il diritto di preoccuparsi.  
Si affacciò nella stanza e rivolse lo sguardo verso il letto: Kakashi dormiva, con la testa reclinata di lato sul cuscino, il corpo nascosto a metà dalle lenzuola e le fasciature visibili sotto la canotta nera.  
A prima vista, il suo appariva un sonno tranquillo, ma avvicinandosi Sakura notò gli occhi serrati in un’espressione sofferente, le mani chiuse a pugno e la tensione percepibile nelle braccia irrigidite.  
Gli era ormai vicina quando l’uomo si girò di scatto su un fianco, sospirando in modo agitato e trascinando con sé, nel movimento, il lenzuolo bianco stretto tra le dita in un gesto nervoso.  
Sotto l’immancabile maschera, le sue labbra si dischiusero per pronunciare poche incerte parole.  
“No, Obito… dovevi… lasciarmi lì,” sussurrò il jounin, con la voce rotta dall’angoscia.  
Con un vuoto improvviso allo stomaco, la giovane dottoressa si sedette accanto a lui senza rifletterci molto, gli posò una mano sulla spalla e allungò l’altra per toccargli la fronte, provando un moto istintivo di sollievo quando appurò che la temperatura corporea era normale.  
La reazione subitanea di Kakashi la fece però sussultare di sorpresa.  
Risvegliato dal suo tocco inaspettato e ancora confuso dall’incubo interrotto, l’uomo le afferrò con una presa decisa i polsi e allontanò le sue mani da lui, poi si alzò bruscamente mettendosi a sedere.  
"Kakashi-sensei,” mormorò la kunoichi, ma i suoi occhi scuri la fissavano senza vederla, annebbiati forse dallo stesso dolore silenzioso che lo tormentava da quando era tornato dalla missione.  
Sakura sapeva solo che uno dei ninja della spedizione era morto sul campo di battaglia e non era stato possibile recuperarne il corpo; delle altre informazioni frammentarie, ascoltate mentre interveniva d’urgenza sugli altri feriti, nessuna le era rimasta impressa.  
Il ricordo del battito debole di Kakashi e della sua divisa coperta di sangue le causò un momentaneo giramento di testa e, se non avesse avuto ancora le braccia bloccate dalle sue mani, probabilmente gliel’avrebbe gettate al collo, aggrappandosi al suo corpo per sentirlo ancora lì, presente, anche se turbato da una sofferenza per lei sconosciuta.  
“Kakashi-sensei, va tutto bene…” aggiunse con un filo di voce, le iridi smeraldine ancora incatenate alle sue, quasi ipnotiche, ora che non c’era il coprifronte a celarle in parte.  
Le parve di cogliere finalmente nel suo sguardo un barlume di lucidità; tuttavia, prima che potesse capire se l’avesse riconosciuta davvero, Kakashi le liberò i polsi, chinò il capo e appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla, stringendo le dita sulle sue braccia, come alla ricerca di un sostegno.  
Sakura avvertì un’ondata di calore arrossarle le guance e il ritmo del proprio cuore accelerare di botto. Rimase immobile, con il calore delle sue mani e del suo respiro affannato contro la pelle, i suoi capelli a sfiorarle il collo e il suo profumo a disorientarla più di quanto già non fosse.  
Non ebbe il coraggio di seguire l’impulso iniziale di abbracciarlo, né riuscì a proferire anche una sola sillaba, un po’ per il timore di spezzare il tempo sospeso che li avvolgeva, un po’ per la paura di affrontare le conseguenze di un gesto o di una parola.  
Il bussare contro la porta la riscosse dall’atmosfera ovattata in cui era scivolata, con una violenta scossa di adrenalina lungo la spina dorsale. Catturata dalla vicinanza fisica del jounin, aveva imprudentemente dimenticato il luogo in cui si trovavano, gli altri pazienti da controllare, gli infermieri e i visitatori che giravano per il reparto e potevano entrare in ogni momento.  
Si augurò di riuscire a trovare le parole adatte per chiarire l’equivoco, se necessario.  
Anche Kakashi sembrò risvegliarsi del tutto solo in quell’istante, perché si allontanò da lei e si passò una mano sul viso e tra i capelli, poi la guardò negli occhi con un’espressione neutra.  
Ancora una volta, Sakura intuì la dissimulazione calata sul suo volto dai lineamenti regolari e tale consapevolezza accentuò il profondo imbarazzo che provava.  
“Scusami, è stato un pessimo incubo,” si giustificò l’uomo.  
Era sul punto di aggiungere altro, ma si fermò quando vide la persona alle sue spalle.  
A sua volta, la kunoichi si alzò e si voltò per scoprire chi fosse entrato, pronta eventualmente a spiegare la situazione, però qualsiasi parola le morì in gola appena incrociò lo sguardo di Tenzo.  
L’abituale sensazione di disagio che ormai l’assaliva puntualmente in sua presenza, specialmente se erano tutte e tre nella stessa stanza, si fece strada nel suo petto: con lui, il pericolo non era il nascere di un sospetto infondato, ma semmai la conferma di quel sospetto.  
Qualche mese prima, durante una festa, complice una quantità eccessiva di alcool, gli aveva accidentalmente confessato il turbamento per la possibilità, fin troppo concreta, di essersi innamorata di Kakashi. Era stata la stessa sera in cui lui le aveva rivelato il suo vero nome, senza un chiaro motivo se non i numerosi bicchieri di sakè bevuti.  
Quando l’aveva rincontrato a mente lucida, non era stata in grado di parlargli in modo naturale e di sostenere a lungo il suo sguardo. Non sapeva cosa avesse temuto esattamente, se scorgere nei suoi occhi color nocciola, di solito gentili e rassicuranti, la disapprovazione o semplicemente la preoccupazione per un sentimento che le avrebbe potuto causare solo problemi.  
Nonostante le sue ansie, da allora Tenzo si era comportato con lei come se nulla fosse accaduto, come se la sua confidenza da sciocca ubriaca non fosse mai avvenuta; tuttavia, quando era con lui, non riusciva a non sentirsi impacciata e, in qualche modo, in difetto.  
“È tutto a posto?” chiese il nuovo arrivato con naturalezza.  
Eccolo di nuovo, il suo atteggiamento disinvolto e tranquillo, pensò Sakura, mentre si avvicinava a loro con passo leggero. Da una parte gliene fu grata, perché non avrebbe saputo davvero che cosa dire se si fosse creata un’atmosfera tesa, dall’altra provò una sensazione vaga e confusa a cui non seppe attribuire un nome preciso, preferendo quindi etichettarla come il consueto imbarazzo.  
“Solo un incubo, niente di più,” rispose Kakashi con un tono di voce incolore.  
“Credevo stesse risalendo la febbre, ma per fortuna non è così,” intervenne la kunoichi, adducendo una spiegazione professionale.  
“Comunque, torno al mio giro di controllo,” disse, sistemandosi una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, un piccolo gesto utile per distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Tenzo.  
Recuperò la cartellina lasciata sul letto, li salutò e uscì abbastanza in fretta dalla camera.  
Dopo pochi passi, la porta ormai alle spalle, si fermò con un sospiro, fissando sovrappensiero la scheda con i nomi dei pazienti della giornata. Era sollevata di essersi liberata da una situazione difficile, ma nello stesso tempo si domandò, con un pizzico di amarezza, perché i suoi sentimenti dovessero essere sempre così complicati.  
Ad un certo punto, la voce di un’infermiera la strappò dai suoi pensieri disordinati, consentendole finalmente di concentrarsi solo ed esclusivamente sul lavoro. 

Kakashi la riconobbe quando Sakura pronunciò il suo nome per la seconda volta.  
Fu solo allora che i suoi sensi, ancora disorientati dall’incubo, iniziarono a riprendere contatto con la realtà: la prima cosa che vide davvero furono i suoi occhi verdi, illuminati dalla sorpresa e dalla preoccupazione, poi prese coscienza dei suoi polsi sottili stretti tra le proprie mani e del suo corpo snello a pochi centimetri da lui.  
Avrebbe dovuto interrompere subito quel contatto fisico, così come da molti mesi evitava anche semplicemente di toccarla in innocui gesti affettuosi, ma non ci riuscì. Ancora fortemente scosso dai ricordi suscitati da una missione conclusa nel peggiore dei modi, avvertiva con urgenza il bisogno di sentirla accanto a sé, di cercare conforto nella sua vicinanza. Le liberò le mani e appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla, stringendo le dita intorno alle sue braccia.  
Per una volta, almeno per pochi istanti, riuscì a non preoccuparsi del suo desiderio nascosto di accarezzare ogni centimetro della sua pelle, travolto com’era dallo scoramento e dalla spossatezza.  
Si lasciò cullare dal suo calore e dal suo profumo dolce e delicato fin quando qualcuno non bussò alla porta della sua stanza d’ospedale, infrangendo l’illusione che il mondo esterno non esistesse.  
Si allontanò da lei e si passò lentamente una mano sul viso e tra i capelli, il tempo necessario per ricomporre i lineamenti del viso in un’espressione distaccata sotto cui celare le proprie emozioni.  
La guardò poi negli occhi e scorse in essi una luce di imbarazzo, chiedendosi se dipendesse dalla prossimità dei loro corpi o dalla capacità di leggere oltre le sue finzioni che Sakura, con sua grande sorpresa, sviluppava sempre di più.  
Accantonato subito quel quesito senza risposta, Kakashi si giustificò attribuendo il proprio comportamento allo stato confusionario generato dal sonno agitato.  
“Scusami, è stato un pessimo incubo,” spiegò con tono pacato.  
Voleva inoltre aggiungere che sperava di non averle causato inutili preoccupazioni, ma si bloccò quando vide Tenzo entrare nella camera con disinvoltura e naturalezza.  
“È tutto a posto?” chiese l’amico, avvicinandosi tranquillamente al suo letto.  
Mentre Sakura era ancora girata di spalle, i due jounin si scambiarono un’occhiata di tacita intesa, perfettamente consapevoli dell’ambiguità della situazione: se uno sguardo malevolo avesse scorto Kakashi così vicino alla sua ex-allieva, come lo aveva appena trovato Tenzo, ci sarebbe stata sicuramente più di qualche difficoltà a dissipare ogni dubbio.  
“Solo un incubo, niente di più,” rispose il copia-ninja senza nessuna particolare enfasi.  
L’impressione di ordinarietà era la prima cosa da sostenere con parole e atteggiamenti, se non voleva lasciar trapelare incauti sentimenti.  
Era stato quello il consiglio che l’amico gli aveva dato quando non aveva potuto più negare l’attrazione che provava per la kunoichi, almeno sotto l’occhio attento di una persona che lo conosceva da tempo. Ed entrambi, in quel frangente, stavano cercando di metterlo in pratica, ognuno a proprio modo.  
Il disagio di Sakura era, infatti, molto evidente: anche se la giovane dottoressa cercò di camuffarlo con motivazioni strettamente professionali, il suo sguardo che evitava quello di Tenzo e la sua fuga repentina non lasciavano spazio all’incertezza.  
Appena lei uscì dalla porta, Kakashi chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò contro la spalliera del letto, emettendo un sospiro di stanchezza e sollievo insieme, mentre l’amico si sedette su una sedia a portata di mano, osservandolo in silenzio e con attenzione per alcuni minuti.  
“Quindi come era la storia del ‘cercherò di non starle troppo vicino’?” chiese poi con un tono di semplice curiosità, escludendo dalla voce qualsiasi nota di rimprovero che sapeva bene di non potersi permettere.  
Dopo mesi ormai dalla involontaria confessione della kunoichi sui sentimenti per il proprio maestro, la reazione abituale di Sakura, le iridi verdi che sfuggivano costantemente le sue, gli risultava sempre meno tollerabile. Il jounin mise però a tacere il fastidio e qualsiasi altro pensiero inopportuno, poi attese la replica dell’amico.  
“Credi che chiedermelo sia di aiuto?” gli domandò di rimando in modo pacato, fissandolo con un solo occhio aperto.  
“Non lo so, ma poteva vedervi chiunque,” rispose con altrettanta calma, limitandosi semplicemente a constatare i fatti.  
Il suo voleva essere niente di più che un consiglio e Tenzo sapeva che il jounin ne era consapevole, senza bisogno di sentire altre parole di chiarimento.  
Anche se non l’avevano mai espresso apertamente, entrambi comprendevano la necessità di reprimere un desiderio irrealizzabile che, oltre a poter creare equivoci, avrebbe rischiato a lungo andare di ferire tutte le persone coinvolte.  
Spinto da un pizzico di egoismo, non aveva confermato a Kakashi i sentimenti dell’ex-allieva, ma ogni piccolo atteggiamento di Sakura in sua presenza era più che eloquente, anche se dubitava che la ragazza se ne rendesse conto.  
“Lo so, ma era la verità… è stato davvero un pessimo incubo,” si giustificò l’amico, strascicando le parole a fatica e richiudendo gli occhi sopraffatto dalle immagini ancora vivide del sogno.  
Tra di loro scesero alcuni istanti di silenzio, scanditi dal ritmo dei rispettivi pensieri.  
“La missione è finita malissimo, ma fa parte del presente. Lascia stare il passato,” gli disse Tenzo dopo un momento di riflessione, conscio della profonda origine del suo turbamento.  
“Ci proverò. Grazie.”  
Mentre pronunciava quelle poche parole, notò la sua espressione rilassarsi un poco.  
Alcune ore dopo, camminando all’aria ormai più fredda della sera, il grazie sussurrato di Kakashi gli ronzava ancora per la testa, acuendo il senso di colpa che provava man mano che si avvicinava all’appartamento di Sakura.  
In realtà, non aveva davvero qualcosa per cui incolparsi, almeno niente a cui potesse razionalmente porre rimedio, ma non riusciva a non pensare all’ultima conversazione con l’amico. Lui l’aveva ringraziato per il suo tentativo di confortarlo, un motivo che aveva poco a che fare con ciò che lo spingeva a voler parlare con la kunoichi; tuttavia, la sua coscienza non perdeva tempo a pungolarlo, rinfacciandogli il segreto che aveva tenuto solo per sé.  
Nonostante talvolta l’avesse sfiorato l’idea di rivelarglielo, non era mai stato in grado di confidare a Kakashi che anche lui provava qualcosa per la giovane dottoressa; un qualcosa che era abbastanza da impedirgli di biasimare i due amici per i loro sentimenti, abbastanza da dover essere soppresso per non rovinare la normalità a cui ognuno di loro aspirava.  
Ed era proprio per tutelare quella normalità che si trovava davanti alla porta della casa di Sakura: non poteva permettere che continuasse ad evitarlo, dopo tutti gli sforzi che da tempo compiva per comportarsi con lei in modo spontaneo e naturale, pur di non perdere la loro amicizia.


	2. Poco più che amici

Pressato dall’urgenza di un chiarimento, per cui forse aveva tergiversato anche troppo, Tenzo bussò senza pensarci due volte. Non cambiò idea nemmeno quando la vide sulla soglia, i capelli avvolti in un asciugamano bianco e qualche goccia d’acqua che scivolava lenta dalla clavicola verso lo sterno.  
Sakura dischiuse le labbra e allargò gli occhi per la sorpresa, incapace di dire una sola parola, la mano ancora ferma sul pomello della maniglia.  
Probabilmente avrebbe richiuso volentieri la porta, se il gesto non l’avesse fatta apparire una completa squilibrata, smascherando in modo inequivocabile anche la sua voglia di fuggire.  
Il jounin sorrise interiormente, sia per l’immagine evocata dalla sua mente, sia per averla finalmente costretta con le spalle al muro.  
“Posso entrare o devo rimanere sulla porta?” domandò con apparente indifferenza, le mani in tasca e le iridi marroni che la scrutavano in attesa di una reazione.  
La kunoichi si accorse solo allora di avere ancora la bocca aperta e la richiuse subito, lottando con l’imbarazzo di trovarselo davanti, nel pieno della sera, senza una scusa valida per mandarlo via.  
“Dovevo ancora finire di asciugare i capelli, ma… entra pure,” disse, esitando un attimo nella vana speranza che lui desistesse.  
Non aveva la più pallida idea del perché fosse lì, per giunta a quell’ora, ma il suo sguardo appariva animato da una quieta determinazione e le trasmetteva un’insolita trepidazione.  
Lo invitò a preparare un tè, se gradiva, e ad accomodarsi in salotto, poi si dileguò in bagno accendendo l’asciugacapelli. L’aria calda prodotta dall’elettrodomestico sembrava meno intensa rispetto al rossore che le infiammava le guance e il viso.  
Era dalla sera della festa che non rimanevano da soli per più di cinque minuti, né tanto meno portavano avanti una conversazione più lunga di un paio di frasi; non sapeva di cosa avrebbero potuto parlare e il solo pensiero di affrontare con lui la questione in sospeso dei suoi sentimenti per Kakashi non la tranquillizzava affatto.  
Già immaginava che si sarebbe sentita insicura e goffa ad ogni frase o gesto, mentre lui si sarebbe comportato con la solita pacata sicurezza. All’improvviso, provò la stessa sensazione indistinta del pomeriggio, quando era arrivato in ospedale, ma l’accantonò subito, ancora incapace di definirla in qualche modo e non ravvisando nessuna motivazione per provarci.  
Dopo diversi minuti, anche se i capelli non erano del tutto asciutti, decise di lasciarli così com’erano e di tornare in soggiorno per concludere il prima possibile quell’incontro inatteso. Trasse un profondo sospiro di incoraggiamento e, con l’espressione più disinvolta che riuscì a proporre, lo raggiunse, trovandolo già seduto su uno dei divani, con due tazze di tè sul tavolino centrale.  
Tenzo avvertì all'istante la sua presenza perché alzò lo sguardo prima che gli si avvicinasse e si accomodasse sull'altro divano.  
"Pensavo ci avresti messo di più," commentò con un sorriso nascosto, quando gli fu seduta di fronte.  
"Non erano poi così bagnati," mentì Sakura cercando di usare un tono rilassato, poi si chinò ad afferrare una tazza calda.  
La rigirò tra le mani e soffiò sul liquido ambrato, approfittando del gesto per tenere lo sguardo basso, almeno qualche secondo.  
"Uhm, ho capito," rispose l’uomo, prendendo a sua volta il proprio tè, poi bevve lasciando scendere il silenzio e prolungandolo volontariamente il più possibile.  
Per una volta, volle provare a fare il suo gioco e notò subito i primi effetti nelle dita della giovane che si stringevano nervosamente intorno alla ceramica. Le sue labbra si incresparono leggermente prima che si sentisse costretta a parlare per spezzare la tensione, ora che non poteva evitarlo come al solito.  
"Come stava alla fine Kakashi?" domandò Sakura senza pensarci troppo, lanciandogli una rapida occhiata, ma se ne pentì immediatamente una volta compreso l'errore commesso.  
Sotto pressione, aveva tirato in ballo proprio l'argomento che voleva evitare, per quanto fosse effettivamente il più ovvio ripensando a poche ore prima  
Sorseggiò allora un po' di tè per nascondere l’impaccio.  
"Quando me ne sono andato, dormiva tranquillo," cominciò Tenzo, "ma non sono qui per parlare di lui, Sakura," le rispose sorprendendola.  
Davvero non ne voleva parlare? Pensò la kunoichi, invasa da un pizzico di confusione, che celò dietro il fumo leggero della bevanda calda.  
"E se la smettessi una buona volta di fuggire il mio sguardo, sarebbe cosa gradita," proseguì il jounin, calmo ma con un’espressione decisa che lasciava pochi dubbi sulla sua intenzione di giungere a un punto fermo.  
La giovane ringraziò di aver smesso di bere e di aver poggiato sul tavolino la sua tazza, perché altrimenti si sarebbe strozzata con il tè o avrebbe rotto la stoviglia.  
Se non c'entrava Kakashi, Tenzo voleva davvero discutere di loro?  
Non si era certo illusa che i suoi tentativi di evitarlo passassero inosservati, ma secondo qualche assurda idea aveva creduto che non ne avrebbero mai parlato, collocando indirettamente il loro rapporto in un limbo sospeso, finché prima o poi tutto non sarebbe tornato da solo al proprio posto.  
Avvertì di nuovo risalire lungo la spina dorsale l'agitazione provata quando erano sulla soglia di casa, mandando all'aria la speranza di una conversazione rapida e indolore, e maledì la sera in cui aveva bevuto troppo e gli aveva rivelato i suoi turbamenti amorosi.  
“Di che cosa hai paura esattamente?” le chiese l’amico.  
Sakura strinse i pugni sulle ginocchia, rialzò il viso e schiuse le lebbra per dire qualcosa, ma finì solo con il mordersi il labbro inferiore.  
“Che forse ti giudichi negativamente?” le suggerì, vedendola arrancare alla ricerca anche di un solo monosillabo. “Perché se questo è il dubbio, non è così,” la rassicurò, pur consapevole di aver fatto di tutto nei mesi precedenti per non dare quell’impressione.  
“No, non è questo,” disse la kunoichi, o almeno non era più così, riflette tra sé e sé.  
“E allora cosa?” insisté Tenzo, una prima nota di impazienza nella voce, seppure lieve.  
Non credeva che tirarle fuori qualche parola dalla bocca sarebbe stato così difficile.  
La giovane sentì un groppo formarsi in gola e deglutì per scioglierlo.  
“È che… io… non dovrei provare quello che provo e nessuno dovrebbe saperlo,“ affermò tutto d’un fiato dopo un attimo di esitazione, ammettendolo apertamente anche a se stessa per la prima volta, dopo i lunghi e confusi rimuginamenti iniziati da quando aveva lasciato l’ospedale.  
L’uomo soppesò la sua dichiarazione, soffermandosi soprattutto sull’ultima frase e osservando le ciocche di capelli rosa che le coprivano gli occhi, bassi sul bordo di ceramica della sua tazza.  
Quindi per non sentirsi in difficoltà preferiva che nessuno ne fosse a conoscenza, ragionò, e in quel nessuno poteva rientrare tranquillamente anche lui.  
Una sensazione di pungente fastidio e delusione si impadronì del suo petto, incrinando l’autocontrollo che si era imposto fin dall’inizio del loro incontro.  
Dava davvero così poca importanza alla loro amicizia?  
Le era così complicato pensare di condividere con lui i suoi dubbi e le sue incertezze, senza bisogno di alcool in circolo nel suo corpo?  
Erano quelle le domande che si agitavano nella sua testa quando si alzò e azzerò senza preavviso la distanza tra di loro; si sedette al suo fianco e desiderò, con più intensità di quanto immaginasse, che non fosse solo la distanza fisica a poter essere aggirata in modo così semplice.  
Era stato probabilmente lo stesso desiderio a spingerlo a rivelarle il suo vero nome, durante quella festa di alcuni mesi prima.  
Allo sfiorarsi improvviso delle loro braccia, Sakura si irrigidì un po’ e sollevò verso di lui gli occhi verdi tinti di sorpresa; Tenzo allungò una mano e le intrappolò il mento tra due dita, impedendole di distogliere per l’ennesima volta lo sguardo dal suo.  
Si chiese se lo ricordasse ancora il suo vero nome o se si fosse perso nelle nebbie della sbronza.  
“Guardami e dimmi se ti andrebbe bene,” la esortò con un tono più secco di quanto volesse, “dimmi se vorresti che io non sapessi nulla di te.”  
L’amica lo guardò fortemente disorientata.  
Forse era per il peso opprimente di quelle parole, forse per il calore dell’uomo molto vicino a lei o per il soffio del respiro a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra, ma il suo cuore mancò un battito per poi accelerare bruscamente, causandole una fastidiosa stretta all'altezza dello sterno.  
“Ma… no, non intendevo…” mormorò.  
“No?” la interruppe il jounin con un cipiglio interrogativo, gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
Ormai catturata totalmente la sua attenzione, allontanò la mano dal suo viso e la fece ricadere sulla gamba, le dita piegate in un gesto di silenziosa irritazione.  
"Perché se ti risulta tanto difficile stare nello stesso posto e conversare normalmente, per non parlare di confidarmi i tuoi problemi, non ha senso definirsi amici," spiegò spazientito, avvertendo un pugno nello stomaco appena concretizzò in parole i propri pensieri.  
Si pentì di non essersi morso la lingua in tempo, perché non era certo quella la normalità che voleva ripristinare; tuttavia, aveva sentito necessaria quell’affermazione per metterla finalmente di fronte alle possibili implicazioni dei suoi comportamenti.  
Sakura chiuse con forza i pugni, graffiando i palmi delle mani con le unghie, sempre più confusa, con la vivida sensazione che la terra le mancasse sotto i piedi.  
Perché era saltato a quella conclusione? Perché stava mettendo in discussione la loro amicizia?  
Era vero che non riusciva a parlargli dei suoi sentimenti per Kakashi e avrebbe preferito che non ne sapesse nulla, ma solo perché doveva scacciarli lontano e discuterne con qualcuno lo rendeva più difficile.  
“Credo sia meglio che me ne vada, si sta facendo tardi,” affermò Tenzo dopo alcuni istanti, alzandosi con un sospiro di stizza di fronte a un nuovo muro di silenzio.  
Quella discussione si era rivelata inconcludente: era stanco e avvertiva solo una voragine sempre più profonda dividerli. Ingoiando la frustrazione, si voltò per andarsene senza aggiungere nient’altro, ma prima che potesse girasi del tutto la giovane si alzò velocemente e gli afferrò la maglia con entrambe le mani, strattonandolo appena.  
“No, aspetta,” gli disse in modo concitato, sul volto un evidente turbamento, ”non c’entra nulla la nostra amicizia con questa storia.”  
Il jounin si meravigliò dapprima di essere stato trattenuto, poi lo stupore sfumò velocemente lasciando dietro di sé solo una scia di nervosismo. Aveva la netta impressione di aver solo sprecato fiato fino a quel momento, girando in tondo per ritornare al punto di partenza.  
“Non c’entra?” sbottò, perplesso che non valutasse il rischio di averlo in qualche modo ferito con la costanza del suo atteggiamento. “Sono più di due mesi che mi eviti, Sakura! E solo perché so qualcosa che non avresti condiviso con me, se non fossi stata ubriaca,” le rinfacciò, racchiudendo in poche frasi risentimento e dispiacere.  
La kunoichi avvertì una forte stretta alla bocca dello stomaco, però lottò per ignorarla.  
“Ma non è così, non dipende affatto da te!” ribatté, alzando un po’ il tono di voce nello sforzo di smentire le sue errate deduzioni e di sovrastare il brusio doloroso del suo rimprovero. “Non ne ho parlato nemmeno con Ino,” aggiunse per sostenere le proprie affermazioni, con le iridi di un verde intenso sempre fisse in quelle marroni dell’uomo e le dita ancora più strette sul tessuto della sua maglia, come a impedirgli di scappare.  
Tenzo accusò il colpo di quelle parole, pronunciate con una sottile ma evidente incrinatura, come se gli fossero rimbalzate dallo stomaco alla gola con un salto repentino e inaspettato. Subito lo attraversò una piacevole sorpresa che affievolì l’irritazione e l’inquietudine provate fino ad un istante prima, concedendogli un improvviso ristoro.  
Non l’aveva mai sfiorato la possibilità che la storica amica d’infanzia non fosse stata informata della sua attrazione per Kakashi, né sperava più che avrebbe ascoltato da lei quelle che suonavano quasi come parole di scuse.  
Forse Sakura percepì la tensione nel suo corpo allentarsi e il suo sguardo ammorbidirsi, perché abbassò un po’ il capo sfiorandogli il petto con la fronte, riportò un braccio lungo il fianco e gli appoggiò delicatamente una mano affusolata sull’addome.  
“Parlarne non mi aiuta a dimenticare,” mormorò più rilassata, anche se con una nota di rassegnata malinconia.  
Sfumato il malumore, il jounin fu pervaso da una lieve eccitazione per la vicinanza fisica dell’amica, apparentemente non più pressata dalla voglia di scappare da lui; avrebbe dovuto pentirsi per quell’istinto impulsivo, ma in quel momento non ci riusciva fino in fondo.  
“Vuoi dimenticarlo davvero?” le chiese, ricorrendo a un tono il più neutro possibile.  
Sforzarsi di dimenticare era sicuramente la scelta più saggia, ma non resistette dal chiederglielo lo stesso, incapace di trattenere una vaga speranza.  
La giovane lo guardò confusa: quella domanda le parve del tutto insensata e la calma con cui la pose completamente fuori posto.  
“Non ho certo un’altra scelta,” rispose dopo alcuni istanti di un silenzio inspiegabilmente denso, poi allontanò anche l’altra mano dal suo corpo. “Dopotutto, nessuno lo accetterebbe,” proseguì, alludendo agli innumerevoli pregiudizi che potevano derivare dal rapporto di maestro e allieva.  
Avrebbe potuto leggere nel suo quesito il sostegno incondizionato di un amico, eppure un fastidio imprecisato ma stranamente familiare la assalì.  
Non comprendeva perché, però era una sensazione molto simile a…  
Si bloccò a metà del flusso dei propri pensieri, scrutandolo con le pupille dilatate per una conclusione imprevista.  
“Ma tu perché lo accetti in modo tranquillo?” gli domandò seccata.  
E perché a me dà così illogicamente fastidio? Si interrogò a sua volta.  
Perché era sempre fastidio la sensazione avvertita in ospedale e di nuovo in bagno, prima di raggiungerlo in salotto, ogni volta di fronte al suo atteggiamento disinvolto e pacato.  
L’amico la fissò senza capire quale fosse esattamente il problema.  
“Non dovrei?” la interrogò, inarcando le sopracciglia in attesa di un chiarimento.  
Sakura non seppe subito che cosa replicare, perché in quel momento faticava a comprendere anche se stessa, considerato che l’essere condannata da lui era stato uno dei suoi primi timori.  
“Sì, però… forse mi dà fastidio,” ammise alla fine, quasi sottovoce, chiudendo i pugni lungo i fianchi, lo sguardo immerso nel vuoto alla ricerca di una spiegazione razionale.  
Credendo di aver sentito male, Tenzo rimase immobile, con i piedi ben piantati per terra.  
“Ti dà fastidio?” disse cauto.  
Per un secondo la kunoichi meditò di ritrattare per evitare altre complicazioni, ma poi annuì. Non aveva idea di che cosa significasse quell’emozione incoerente, però fuggire ancora una volta rischiava solo di riportarli al punto di partenza. E non voleva che accadesse.  
A pochi centimetri da lei, il jounin si sforzò di controllare, con scarsi risultati, il ritmo ormai frenetico del suo cuore, dibattuto tra il desiderio di illudersi e il rimorso della coscienza.  
Incapace di trattenersi, allungò una mano e le sfiorò la guancia, lasciando scivolare le dita dietro la nuca e poi tra i capelli, lunghi all’altezza del collo e con qualche ciocca ancora umida.  
Come aveva immaginato, li aveva asciugati troppo in fretta.  
Si immerse in quegli occhi del colore dello smeraldo, sperando che il tempo si interrompesse, ma la luce di confusione riflessa nelle sue iridi e il ricordo di Kakashi sdraiato in un letto di ospedale lo bloccarono, trasmettendogli una intensa irrequietudine.  
Non riuscì però ad allontanare la mano dal suo viso, rimanendo con il braccio sospeso a mezz’aria, nonostante il suo petto fosse oppresso dal senso di colpa e dal timore di rischiare troppo.  
Solo quando lui si fermò, Sakura si rese conto di aver smesso di respirare; l’aria riprese a fuoriuscire dai suoi polmoni con un sbuffo profondo, ma il suo cuore non cessò di battere in modo incontrollabile, trascinando con sé sensazioni di cui ignorava l’esistenza.  
Trasportata da esse, appoggiò d’istinto la propria mano su quella dell’uomo prima che la ritraesse, prolungando così il tocco caldo e piacevole delle sue dita sul proprio viso.  
Si chiese se desiderasse semplicemente quel contatto rassicurante, dopo la paura di aver incrinato la loro amicizia, oppure se ci fosse dell’altro e il fastidio che l’aveva travolta ne fosse un segnale.  
Ancora una volta, un suo gesto impulsivo provocò a Tenzo un brivido d’aspettativa lungo la spina dorsale. L’uomo assaporò la delicatezza della sua pelle contro il palmo della mano, sentendo l’ansia che premeva sul proprio torace sciogliersi un po’. Quando le dita dell’amica strinsero le sue in modo delicato ma deciso, non riuscì a impedirsi di circondale con l’altro braccio la vita sottile, attirandola più vicino a sé.  
Per lunghi e intensi istanti, in piedi al centro del soggiorno e avvolti dal silenzio della sera, entrambi cercarono l’uno negli occhi dell’altro una risposta sul loro rapporto, il fiato sospeso e il sangue che fluiva più veloce.  
“Tenzo…” sussurrò Sakura con un filo di voce, scostando la mano dalla sua come se scottasse.  
Al suono del suo vero nome pronunciato da lei, il jounin credette di sentire il proprio cuore collassare soprafatto dall’emozione.  
Quindi lo ricordava per davvero, pensò, mentre il trambusto di sensazioni del suo corpo sbriciolava le remore ormai poco solide della sua coscienza, infondendogli il coraggio di azzardare.  
Le afferrò il polso, trattenendo il suo braccio alzato, esercitò una piccola pressione contro la sua schiena per cancellare la distanza tra di loro e le strappò un bacio, vincendo facilmente la resistenza delle sue labbra chiuse.  
Con il petto in fiamme, la kunoichi si aggrappò alla sua spalla, premendo le unghie nel bicipite, poi cedette definitivamente alla lingua che ricercava la sua, invadendo piacevolmente la sua bocca.  
La sua resa incondizionata incitò l’uomo a compiere pochi passi in avanti, costringendola ad indietreggiare finché le sue gambe non si scontrarono con il bordo del divano.  
Finì così seduta, sdraiata contro lo schienale e i cuscini, con Tenzo sopra di lei che la guardava con gli occhi pieni di desiderio; un suo ginocchio le sfiorava una coscia e le sue braccia erano ai lati del viso, consentendole di percepire il calore del suo corpo.  
La parte ancora lucida della sua mente la spinse a domandarsi se anche il battito cardiaco dell’amico scandisse ogni secondo con lo stesso ritmo rapido e inclemente.  
Qualunque fosse la risposta, il jounin si chinò su di lei e la baciò di nuovo, quella volta con calma; Sakura chiuse gli occhi e gli circondò il collo con le braccia, poi rispose ai movimenti lenti della sua lingua con più prontezza e convinzione di poco prima, accogliendo brividi di piacere che spazzavano via dubbi e incertezze.  
Una scossa elettrizzante di eccitazione la percorse totalmente, quando una sua mano si insinuò sotto la maglietta accarezzandole la pelle nuda, salendo lungo un fianco per scivolare dietro la schiena. Le sfuggì un gemito involontario, smorzato dalle labbra premute contro le sue, mentre il desiderio che proseguisse si diffondeva attraverso il suo corpo in modo sempre più chiaro e inequivocabile.  
Lo squillo insistente del telefono di casa spezzò però l’atmosfera sospesa che li avvolgeva, catapultandoli indietro nel tempo reale che scorreva inesorabile. Il primo a subire l’effetto di quell’improvviso risveglio fu Tenzo, perché si staccò da lei con un’espressione a metà tra il trasognato e l’infastidito. Sakura lo guardò in attesa di una reazione, facendo scorrere le mani dalla sua nuca ai suoi pettorali, illudendosi di poter trattenere ancora un po’ l’inebriante stordimento del contatto fisico.  
“Questa volta è davvero meglio che io torni a casa,” affermò il jounin con un breve sospiro, recuperato quasi del tutto il controllo di sé.  
Ringraziò mentalmente l’ignoto disturbatore: se non fossero stati interrotti, temeva che quella sera avrebbero commesso un errore.  
Gli parve di cogliere una scintilla di delusione nei suoi occhi limpidi, ma era conscio di doverle concedere il tempo necessario per razionalizzare i suoi sentimenti e a se stesso quello per fare i conti con il rimorso. Solo così avrebbero potuto compiere una scelta consapevole di cui, forse, non si sarebbero pentiti.  
La baciò a fior di labbra, poi si alzò lentamente, liberandosi con dolcezza dalla sua presa, mentre il telefono cessava di squillare, del tutto ignorato da entrambi.  
Quando Tenzo si richiuse la porta alle spalle, Sakura si distese sul divano sospirando pesantemente, si coprì gli occhi con un braccio e rimase a chiedersi cosa sarebbe davvero successo, se lui non si fosse fermato, e se fosse davvero quello il modo giusto per dimenticare. Prima di sprofondare tra le braccia di Morfeo, con il ricordo ancora vivido dei suoi baci, non aveva ancora raggiunto delle risposte concrete, ma solo la vaga certezza di non poterlo definire più un semplice amico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunga conversazione tra Tenzo e Sakura con qualche conseguenza imprevista, soprattutto lei è molto confusa. Nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà anche Kakashi, che nel frattempo è ancora in ospedale, e vedremo come evolverà la situazione.


	3. Complicazioni

Dopo quella sera, come per un tacito accordo, non si videro per diversi giorni, consapevoli di aver bisogno del proprio spazio per riflettere con calma sul loro rapporto.   
Anche quando si incontrarono casualmente al negozio di alimentari, Tenzo di ritorno da una breve missione, Sakura dal turno in ospedale, pensarono che si sarebbero semplicemente salutati, avrebbero scambiato qualche parola e sarebbero tornati ognuno a casa propria.   
Ma la strada per l’Inferno è spesso lastricata di buone intenzioni.   
Bastò davvero poco: che le loro braccia e le loro mani si sfiorassero, quando il jounin l’aiutò a prendere una scatola, per risvegliare il vortice di sensazioni memorizzato nei loro corpi.   
Pochi minuti dopo, erano nella stradina retrostante il negozio, abbracciati e con le labbra che si cercavano e si assaporavano avide, mentre la spesa giaceva abbandonata in un angolo.   
Inebriata da baci inaspettati, Sakura nascose alla fine il viso contro il suo petto, stringendo le mani sulla sua maglia; Tenzo ricordò che poche sere prime si erano ritrovati in una situazione molto simile ed emise un sospiro profondo, a metà tra la stanchezza e l’apprensione.   
Ci aveva provato per giorni a trovare una soluzione, a capire quale fosse la cosa più giusta da fare, con la ragazza stretta nel suo abbraccio, con Kakashi da poco dimesso dall’ospedale e con i prepotenti sentimenti che non riusciva più a reprimere.   
Ma era stato tutto inutile.  
La kunoichi percepì la sua agitazione, o forse solo il suo respirò che le scompigliava appena i capelli, perché si allontanò da lui e lo guardò con gli occhi verdi resi meno limpidi da una sfumatura di inquietudine.   
Era la preoccupazione per la rapida trasformazione dei suoi sentimenti a turbarla?  
Sperò che dicesse qualcosa per confermare quella sua speranza e spegnesse il timore che da giorni palpitava nel suo petto, rubandogli l’aria: che fosse solo il desiderio fisico di cancellare una passione scomoda a spingerla tra le sue braccia, confondendo l’amicizia con l’amore.   
"Io devo andare, ho alcune cose da mettere in frigo," gli disse, con la voce incrinata da una lieve vibrazione di incertezza.  
Era davvero una buona scusa, pensò il jounin, mentre la osservava recuperare la spesa e andare via veloce senza guardarlo.   
Forse era veramente quella la strada giusta: avrebbero dovuto fermarsi prima di compromettere davvero l'amicizia tra di loro. E nel suo caso, anche quella con Kakashi.  
Fu quello l'ultimo pensiero razionale che attraversò la sua mente, prima del ciclone di istinti impulsivi, desiderio ed emozioni che li travolse nelle settimane successive, attirandoli l’uno verso l’altro.   
Dopo l’incontro al negozio di alimentari, ce ne furono molti altri, dapprima fortuiti poi sempre più intenzionali, finché non poterono addebitare ancora al caso la forza che, ogni volta, li trascinava a baciarsi con slancio, tra una carezza gentile e un’altra più audace, in un angolo nascosto da occhi indiscreti, alla fresca penombra di un albero, tra le quattro pareti di un appartamento.   
Una sera erano a casa di Tenzo, sdraiati sul divano e finalmente liberi di non reprimere la voglia di stare vicini; quando erano seduti al tavolino del pub in cui si erano dati appuntamento, si erano sfiorati solo con gesti furtivi e veloci, chiacchierando in modo amichevole.   
Dopo un lungo e intenso bacio, Sakura reclinò il capo sulla spalla del jounin e fece scorrere la mano sui suoi pettorali, coperti dal tessuto leggero della canotta: la sua maglia era caduta a terra, insieme al proprio cardigan verde, nei momenti concitati prima di finire sul divano.  
Si domandò cosa stesse pensando, soprattutto quando l’uomo intrecciò le dita alle sue, accostando i loro palmi, mentre l’altro braccio continuava a circondarle un fianco.  
Guardò le loro mani unite, provando una dolce e piacevole sensazione.  
Inizialmente, aveva cercato di resistere agli impulsi del proprio corpo, sempre più pressanti, per ragionare sui propri reali sentimenti, ma era stata una lotta impari, tra il calore che la invadeva tra le sue braccia e i dubbi insinuati dalla propria coscienza.  
Eppure sentiva ormai che quella lotta si era conclusa per la ritirata di uno dei due contendenti: il turbamento dei primi giorni, dovuto alla paura che tutto fosse solo un abbaglio consolatorio, aveva indietreggiato lentamente ad ogni loro nuovo incontro.   
Trascorre il tempo con lui la rendeva tranquilla: stare al suo fianco la faceva sentire sicura e ogni cosa sembrava nel posto giusto. Anche se i brividi suscitati dalla sua vicinanza fisica erano qualcosa di totalmente nuovo e inebriante, parole e gesti erano tornati ad essere spontanei e naturali e la scoperta di averne sentito intensamente la mancanza la sorprendeva tutte le volte che ci pensava.  
Strinse più forte le dita di Tenzo e spostò un po’ il viso per incontrare la piacevole solidità del suo petto, inspirando con calma il suo profumo; sentì le sue labbra sfiorarle i capelli e poi baciarle delicatamente una tempia.   
Emise un sospiro leggero, desiderando che quei momenti durassero per sempre.   
“Perché continuiamo a nasconderci?” chiese all’improvviso, dando voce ad un pensiero che da un paio di giorni si era intrufolato nella sua testa.  
Alla sua domanda il jounin avvertì brevi ma diffuse fitte nello stomaco; investito dalla confusione emotiva delle ultime settimane, si era illuso che non gliel’avrebbe mai posta.   
Sakura percepì il suo corpo irrigidirsi e la stretta della sua mano allentarsi; puntellandosi con un braccio sulla seduta del divano, si sollevò abbastanza per guardarlo.   
“Qual è il problema?” domandò, inarcando appena le sopracciglia, incapace di comprendere la sua reazione.   
Anche se qualcuno avrebbe potuto storcere il naso, non avevano nessun motivo per mantenere segreta la loro storia, una volta sicuri di se stessi: non era stato il suo maestro, ma solo il suo caposquadra e per poco tempo.   
Soppresse la lieve agitazione legata al pensiero di Kakashi e di una relazione vissuta nell’ombra e scrutò il volto di Tenzo con attenzione, cercando di cogliere negli occhi marroni un indizio dei suoi pensieri.   
Incerto su cosa dire, l’uomo rimase immobile sotto il suo sguardo indagatore, con le labbra strette in una linea di tensione, poi liberò la mano di Sakura, lasciando ricadere il braccio lungo il fianco, con il pugno leggermente chiuso.   
Era conscio di non poter eludere la questione di Kakashi per sempre e nemmeno era stata sua intenzione farlo, ma con una domanda così diretta non aveva più nessuna via di fuga; si sentiva momentaneamente messo alle strette, soprattutto dal pugnale affilato del proprio senso di colpa che minacciava di conficcarsi dolorosamente nel petto.   
“Tenzo?”  
La voce della kunoichi aveva una nota d’urgenza e i suoi occhi verdi erano un mare aperto che avrebbe potuto inghiottirlo, se avesse continuato a tacere.  
“È solo successo tutto molto in fretta e forse è meglio esserne sicuri... prima di ferire inutilmente qualcuno,” disse, incapace di affrontare in modo chiaro e diretto il problema.   
Riversando su di lei i suoi timori e la sua debolezza, si sentì un codardo più di quanto non si fosse sentito fino a quel momento.   
“Non sei sicuro?” chiese Sakura confusa, avvertendo un vuoto improvviso.   
Come per sorreggersi ed evitare di cadere, accentuò la pressione del proprio braccio sul divano e strinse il pugno contro il petto del jounin.   
A Tenzo sembrò che quelle parole tremanti accostassero la lama del rimorso al suo torace: d’istinto, le circondò con le mani il viso avvicinandolo al suo.   
“Io lo sono, ma tu?” replicò incatenando i loro sguardi. “Come reagiresti se Kakashi ti confessasse di provare qualcosa per te?”  
La giovane lo fissò ancora più disorientata, con l’impressione che la propria determinazione vacillasse: la fitta provocata dalla sua insensata ipotesi riscuoteva dubbi che solo poco prima credeva sepolti.   
“Perché me lo stai chiedendo?”   
Si sforzò di mantenere la voce ferma, mentre l’irritazione formava silenziose lacrime agli angoli dei suoi occhi: gli aveva già detto che un qualcosa tra lei e Kakashi era irrealizzabile, perché doveva tirarlo fuori di nuovo, ora che ci aveva messo una pietra sopra?  
“Per lo stesso motivo per cui non mi stai rispondendo.”  
L’uomo pronunciò quella frase con un groppo in gola: le ombre che le offuscavano gli occhi e i lineamenti delicati lo ferivano più profondamente di quanto pensasse, eppure non potevano più ignorarle, come se non fossero ogni momento alle loro spalle.  
Quando alcune lacrime gli bagnarono il dorso della mano, lasciò scivolare le dita via dalle sue guance, dispiaciuto per averla fatta piangere; avrebbe voluto asciugarle quelle lacrime e abbracciarla stretta tutta la notte, ma sapeva di non poterselo permettere.  
Girò il volto, distogliendo lo sguardo da lei e rivolgendolo nel vuoto, raccogliendo il coraggio per parlare di nuovo; Sakura si era seduta in ginocchio sul divano, perché ne sentiva il peso leggero sulle gambe.   
Respirò profondamente, poi buttò fuori tutto d’un fiato ciò che avrebbe dovuto rivelarle molto prima, appena il loro rapporto si era improvvisamente complicato.   
“Non era solo una possibilità… Kakashi ti ama, Sakura, ma sta reprimendo quel sentimento.”  
Le sue parole vibrarono nel silenzio assordante dell’appartamento, mentre una pugnalata rapida e profonda lo trafiggeva inclemente.   
Avrebbe preferito che la kunoichi gli urlasse contro i peggiori insulti, che lo prendesse violentemente a pugni o che reagisse in qualsiasi altro modo per lei abituale, piuttosto che alzarsi senza dire una parola e andarsene, lasciando un freddo desolante al posto del calore del suo corpo. 

Quando le sue condizioni fisiche si ristabilirono del tutto, Kakashi fu dimesso dall’ospedale, con le solite raccomandazioni di Sakura, dettagliate e perentorie.   
“Una settimana di completo riposo, evitando qualsiasi tipo di sforzo, il che significa esattamente: non uscire di casa, salvo se strettamente necessario, non scorazzare in giro per il villaggio e, soprattutto, nessuna missione!” disse la giovane dottoressa con un cipiglio minaccioso, scandendo lentamente tutto ciò che non doveva fare, come ad un bambino disubbidiente e dispettoso a cui ribadire le cose più ovvie.   
“Ah, tutto ciò è molto crudele!” scherzò il jounin, nascondendo un sorriso sotto la maschera.  
Lei gli scoccò un’occhiataccia seria che, di fronte alle sue braccia alzate in segno di resa, si trasformò in un’espressione soddisfatta.   
Quando fu costretta a tornare al lavoro per un’emergenza, Kakashi emise un profondo sospiro di sollievo, sentendosi più sereno: dopo l’errore commesso qualche giorno prima, nella confusione del risveglio, la familiarità del suoi rimproveri era un toccasana confortante.   
Nonostante i tentativi di cancellarle, le sensazioni suscitate dalla vicinanza del suo corpo erano ancora vividamente impresse dentro di lui e lo sarebbero rimaste sicuramente anche dopo; tuttavia, gli sembrava che Sakura avesse accantonato l’episodio con tranquillità, senza intuire fortunatamente nulla sotto la sua finzione.  
Nei giorni immediatamente successivi alle sue dimissioni, l’uomo continuò ad avere quell’impressione, credendo che la normalità del loro rapporto sarebbe stata conservata intatta, se non si fosse lasciato trasportare di nuovo.   
Improvvisamente, però, qualcosa cambiò senza una motivazione apparente: anche se non sparì la naturalezza negli atteggiamenti e nelle parole della sua ex-allieva, tra di loro comparve una certa distanza; sembrò indebolirsi di colpo la leggera ma intensa vibrazione che di solito aleggiava silenziosa, avvicinandola a lui, molto più di una semplice amica.   
Aveva sempre pensato che non si rendesse davvero conto di palesarla in modo abbastanza evidente; e, per alcune settimane, si chiese più volte se almeno si fosse accorta di quel mutamento inaspettato.   
La sua domanda non aveva ancora ottenuto una risposta quando la sua sensazione trovò alla fine una giustificazione più che motivata: un pomeriggio, passeggiando nei pressi dei campi di allenamento, intravide Sakura che baciava un ninja, all’ombra di alcuni alberi, e sentì subito un pugno forte e deciso nella parte bassa dell’addome.   
Aveva messo in conto che prima o poi sarebbe potuto capitare, che la kunoichi avrebbe potuto un giorno o l’altro innamorarsi di qualcun altro, senza rimanere per sempre ad aspettare qualcosa di difficile se non addirittura impossibile; eppure, vederla con un altro in atteggiamenti così intimi gli fece, per un attimo, perdere l’equilibrio.  
L’unica cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare era andarsene, però la curiosità fu più intesa spingendolo a scoprire chi fosse l’uomo. Quando fu abbastanza vicino da scorgerne il volto, a Kakashi sembrò che il mondo si fermasse di botto, attutendo ogni suono ed oscurando ogni cosa: lì, a pochi passi da lui, a stringere la giovane tra le braccia, c’era quello che reputava il suo migliore amico e che era perfettamente a conoscenza dei suoi sentimenti per lei.  
Dapprima rimase talmente sconcertato da non riuscire a muovere nemmeno un muscolo, poi la rabbia esplose violentemente dentro il suo petto; non avrebbe saputo dire come ci riuscì, ma racimolò gli ultimi brandelli di lucidità rimasti e, prima di compiere un gesto impulsivo di cui avrebbe potuto pentirsi, saltò via, passando da un albero all’altro, reprimendo a stento la voglia di tornare indietro e prenderlo a pugni.   
Nei giorni successivi all’amara scoperta, Kakashi si era sforzato di calmarsi e capire perché Tenzo non gli avesse mai detto nulla, finché non si era deciso ad affrontarlo per ottenere una spiegazione sensata dalla sua voce.  
Prima di raggiungere il suo appartamento, si era ripromesso di controllarsi per condurre una discussione civile, da uomini adulti e da ninja addestrati a combattere in modo freddo e calcolato quali erano. Quando però vide Sakura uscire dalla porta sconvolta e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, scappare via correndo con le lacrime agli occhi, ogni buona intenzione si dissolse nel nulla.  
Il jounin inspirò profondamente dalle narici, le labbra tese e le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi, poi percorse l’ultimo breve tratto di strada che lo separava dalla casa dell’amico e suonò il campanello, diffondendo nel silenzio serale il suono familiare.   
Dopo minuti che gli parvero interminabili, Tenzo comparve finalmente sulla soglia, con addosso solo una canotta scura sopra i jeans e sul viso un’espressione inquieta attenuata da una lieve speranza; appena lo riconobbe, richiuse la bocca ricacciando indietro il nome che con ogni probabilità voleva pronunciare.   
Kakashi non aveva affatto bisogno di una conferma, ma l’aspetto dell’Anbu rendeva chiaramente l’idea del rapporto confidenziale con la kunoichi e del litigio che doveva essere avvenuto tra i due. La rabbia increspò forse la superficie di solito sempre calma dei suoi occhi, perché notò Tenzo irrigidirsi e fare istintivamente un piccolo passo indietro, con l’incertezza più che evidente sui suoi lineamenti.   
La sua reazione sortì l’unico effetto di esacerbare i sentimenti che lo pervadevano.   
“No, non sono Sakura,” affermò in tono secco.   
Entrò senza tante cerimonie e attese che l’altro chiudesse di nuovo la porta, poi si girò rapido e gli sferrò un pugno sulla guancia, ignorando la domanda che aveva percepito solo in modo indistinto.   
Sotto il colpo improvviso e violento, Tenzo barcollò urtando con un tonfo sordo contro uno stipite e una scarica di dolore corse lungo la sua schiena, strappandogli un lamento soffocato; appoggiato al muro, si portò di riflesso una mano sul viso dolorante, consapevole di meritare quella sofferenza appieno, poi accantonò il momento di confusione iniziale e sollevò lo sguardo pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa l’uomo davanti a sé avrebbe detto o fatto.  
“Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?”   
La voce di Kakashi era dura e asciutta e l’intensa irritazione trapelava sotto il suo atteggiamento misuratamente controllato; avevano combattuto a fianco a fianco negli Anbu abbastanza a lungo da sapere perfettamente che doveva attendersi un discussione tutt’altro che piacevole, ma gli rispose ugualmente con tono fermo e deciso.   
“Non era affatto semplice trovare il modo giusto.”   
“No, a quanto pare, ti risultano più semplici i consigli rispetto ai fatti.”   
La frecciata dell’amico lo colpì con la stessa forza dei suoi occhi penetranti fissi su di lui, costringendolo a mordersi la lingua per il nervosismo, tuttavia non arretrò di fronte alla chiara provocazione e proseguì ignorandola.   
“Volevo essere sicuro prima di…”   
“Prima di cosa esattamente? Prima di baciarla in giro per Konoha o prima di farla piangere?” lo interruppe freddamente Kakashi, aggrottando le sopracciglia con aria critica e stringendo i pungi lungo i fianchi.   
Udendo i suoi rimproveri, a Tenzo sembrò di ricevere due schiaffi successivi che gli lasciarono una sensazione di oppressione all’altezza dello sterno, sottraendogli per un istante l’aria necessaria per respirare. Fin dalle prime parole era stato evidente che avesse scoperto in qualche modo la sua frequentazione con Sakura, oltre che averla vista uscire da casa sua poco prima; tuttavia, l’idea che li avessi colti in una situazione inequivocabile e che, peggio ancora, avesse scorto le lacrime sul viso della kunoichi rendeva maledettamente concreti i suoi errori.   
Abbassò lo sguardo, avvertendo il senso di colpa percuotere con colpi silenziosi il suo petto, ma non era l’unico sentimento suscitato dalle accuse dell’amico che per la prima volta alzò il tono di voce.  
“Perché la prima cosa doveva essere successiva e la seconda evitabile!” gli rinfacciò.   
Tenzo si rese conto dell’energia con cui stringeva le mani solo quando lo scrocchiare delle proprie nocche riecheggiò l’intenso fastidio provocato dalle sue parole.   
“Non considerarmi l’unico responsabile di tutta questa storia!” sbottò.   
Un secondo dopo si slanciò in avanti per ricambiare il pugno ricevuto poco prima senza preavviso, ma Kakashi non ebbe difficoltà a prevedere il suo movimento per quanto rapido e imprevisto; l’ex-Anbu schivò il colpo, afferrò il polso dell’amico, tirandolo verso di sé, e con l’altra mano gli strinse una spalla per poi spingerlo contro il muro, piegandogli un braccio dietro la schiena e bloccandogli l’altro contro la parete.   
Tenzo pensò che la sua presa era solida e ferma, più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato; nonostante l’attimo di perplessità che aveva colto nei suoi occhi di fronte alle proprie parole, nessuna esitazione c’era in quel momento nella pressione che esercitava sul suo corpo, procurandogli un seppure leggero dolore alle articolazioni tese.   
“Non sono io ad aver nascosto cose importanti ad un amico,” ribatté il jounin alla sua affermazione, soffiando contro il suo orecchio una risposta secca e concisa che gli confermava che non aveva in realtà compreso il senso della sua frase.   
“No, più semplicemente le ignori,” lo accusò con una certa asprezza nella voce, pronunciando con particolare enfasi la parola ‘semplicemente’ per ricalcare la sua precedente insinuazione.   
Provò una lieve soddisfazione quando la stretta sulle proprie braccia si allentò, facendogli intuire la sorpresa e il disorientamento dell’amico.   
Non tardò ad approfittarne: tese una gamba all’indietro per assestare un calcio contro le sue ginocchia, inducendo Kakashi ad arretrare per evitarlo, abbastanza per permettergli di liberarsi con uno brusco strattone e girarsi di nuovo per sferrargli alcuni veloci pugni.   
Quella volta, il suo ex-caposquadra fu costretto ad impegnarsi di più per schivare i suoi colpi.   
“Hai la minima idea di quanto la tormentassero i sentimenti per te?” gli domandò con un pizzico di malizia, appena riuscì a colpirlo nello stomaco e a farlo barcollare all’indietro.   
Anche se era consapevole di essere il primo ad aver sbagliato, la sofferenza di Sakura non dipendeva solo da lui ma in parte anche da Kakashi ed era forse il caso che aprisse gli occhi. Dopotutto, per quanto gli facesse ancora male ammetterlo, era stato prima di tutto il turbamento per quell’amore impossibile a spingerla verso di lui e, probabilmente, era ancora presente dentro di lei, come sembravano dimostrare le lacrime che gli avevano inumidito le mani.   
Ingoiò la frustrazione causata da quel pensiero e per alleviarla in qualche modo provò a picchiare di nuovo l’ex-Anbu. Quest’ultimo non si fece però cogliere impreparato, ma bloccò la sua mano e lo colpì, prima su un fianco poi sulla mascella; Tenzo perse l’equilibrio e cadde rumorosamente a terra, ritrovandosi seduto sul pavimento freddo.   
Fermo a pochi passi da lui, l’amico lo guardò riprendendo fiato, chiedendosi confuso dove volesse andare a parare mentre la rabbia, da cui il combattimento corpo a corpo lo avrebbe dovuto in parte liberare, ritornava a scalpitare.   
Erano concordi entrambi che mantenere le distanze avrebbe evitato proprio quello, che Sakura soffrisse per una relazione agli occhi di tutti discutibile, qualcosa che non sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonarsi. Perché allora lo stava incolpando di aver ignorato i suoi sentimenti?   
All’improvviso, un sospetto malevolo si insinuò nella sua mente, passando oltre quel quesito irrisolto e ponendone un altro più urgente: come faceva Tenzo a sapere così bene cosa l’avesse tormentata?   
Da un momento all’altro, nel suo petto prevalsero una viva sensazione di tradimento e un sentimento che doveva essere gelosia, anche se si era sforzando di negarlo a se stesso fin dal pomeriggio in cui li aveva visti baciarsi.   
Prima che l’altro potesse alzarsi, con un rapido movimento si abbassò appoggiandosi su un ginocchio e si chinò verso di lui, afferrando tra le dita il tessuto della sua canotta e avvicinando il suo viso al proprio.   
“Da quanto va avanti tra di voi?” gli chiese bruscamente, incalzato dal dubbio che si frequentassero da molto più tempo di quello che aveva creduto all’inizio.   
Colto alla sprovvista Tenzo non rispose, ma rimase in silenzio guardandolo sorpreso, incapace di capire da dove precisamente saltasse fuori la domanda.  
“Rispondimi, accidenti!” gli intimò Kakashi.  
Avvertiva l’urgenza di ascoltare una parola che allontanasse l’atroce possibilità che la reciproca fiducia, su cui si era sempre basato il loro rapporto, fosse davvero compromessa.  
“Da qualche settimana,” rispose l’altro, senza più tracce nella voce della precedente acredine ma solo una leggera sorpresa.   
Niente lo obbligava in quel frangente, considerato il trattamento che gli aveva riservato, eppure era un po’ preoccupato dall’espressione tesa dell’amico che dopo la sua risposta sembrò fortunatamente rilassarsi.   
Per un attimo continuò a non comprendere la sua reazione, poi una realizzazione improvvisa lo colpì con violenza e solo a stento represse l’impulso di picchiarlo ancora una volta.   
“Perché cosa diavolo stavi pensando?” disse alterato e offeso dall’idea che aveva attraversato la testa dell’ex-Anbu. “Davvero mi credi così spregevole da nasconderti a lungo qualcosa di talmente importante?”   
Kakashi si sentì preso in contropiede dal suo tono risentito e accusatorio, ma l’incertezza durò solo qualche istante.   
“Fino a prova contraria, non staremmo avendo questa conversazione se non vi avessi scoperto io,” obiettò in modo asciutto, non lasciando andare la sua maglia e fissandolo ancora negli occhi, anche se percepiva la collera nei suoi confronti sfumare pian piano.   
“E poi come fai a essere sicuro che i sentimenti per me la tormentavano così tanto?” chiese per ottenere una risposta alla domanda che gli ronzava in testa, ma lo sguardo perplesso dell’amico lo fece sentire uno stupido per averlo fatto.   
“Perché me l’ha confidato, idiota, quale altro motivo avrebbe dovuto esserci?” replicò Tenzo istintivamente, sottolineando l’ovvietà della situazione, per poi pentirsene un secondo dopo.   
E se Kakashi considerasse altrettanto grave l’omissione di quelle confidenze, pensò, seppure prevedibili e precedenti all’inizio della sua relazione con Sakura?  
Ma quello non era uno dei pensieri del jounin, già consapevole da un pezzo degli evidenti sentimenti della kunoichi; piuttosto, si stupì della familiarità che la sua ex-allieva aveva con l’amico per condividere qualcosa di così personale, ricevendo all’istante il morso irrazionale della gelosia.   
“Comunque, non ho trovato il coraggio di dirtelo subito, solo perché il senso di colpa lo rendeva difficile, non perché volevo nascondertelo,” precisò Tenzo, formulando con calma ciò che gli avrebbe detto immediatamente se non l’avesse preso a pugni.   
“Inoltre non volevo ferirti inutilmente, soprattutto se… se è te che ama e non me,” concluse dopo qualche istante, abbassando lo sguardo mentre pronunciava le ultime parole.   
Nella sua voce, Kakashi percepì una sincera pena, aggravata dall’amarezza e dall’incertezza; di riflesso, lo liberò dalla sua presa e si sedette anche lui a terra, di fronte all’amico, puntellandosi con le mani al pavimento e chiudendo per un po’ gli occhi, il capo leggermente reclinato all’indietro.   
Tra i due jounin calò un improvviso silenzio, riempito solo dai loro respiri e dalle loro riflessioni.   
“La ami davvero?” disse ad un certo punto l’ex-Anbu.   
Aveva ricorso ad un tono interrogativo, ma in realtà non aveva bisogno di una conferma: voleva solo sentirlo in modo chiaro dalla sua voce.   
L’altro ninja strinse i pugni sulle ginocchia, poi emise un sospiro in qualche modo liberatorio.   
“Credo proprio di sì,” mormorò.   
Kakashi pensò che il colore limpido dei suoi occhi marroni non desse adito a dubbi.  
“Perché non mi hai mai detto nulla?” proseguì con una certa curiosità.  
Per un attimo, quella sorta di interrogatorio infastidì Tenzo, tuttavia sapeva che era quasi inevitabile, ora soprattutto che riuscivano a parlare in modo civile.   
“Come avrei potuto rivelarti che amavamo la stessa persona, senza compromettere la naturalezza del nostro rapporto?” rispose pacato, lasciando però trapelare dalle sue parole una sfumatura di amara constatazione.   
“Avevo creduto di poter reprimere quel sentimento e basta,” aggiunse distogliendo di nuovo lo sguardo, poi si alzò e andò a sedersi sul divano.  
L’amico lo osservò massaggiarsi il viso e la schiena doloranti, vittime del loro breve scontro, e si ritrovò a riflettere su quanto la ricerca di una presunta normalità fosse stata la preoccupazione di entrambi, nella speranza di proteggere la loro amicizia e quella che li legava a Sakura.   
Ma alla fine a cosa li aveva condotti? Non di certo a quella che poteva definirsi serenità, per quanto precaria nel mondo in cui vivevano.   
“Non so se mi ama, come credi,” iniziò, incerto sulla fondatezza di quella affermazione.   
Non avrebbe saputo come spiegargli la distanza che da qualche tempo sentiva tra lui e Sakura; quindi, anche se quella sensazione si era rivelata alla fine veritiera, preferì soffermarsi su qualcosa di più concreto.  
“Ma in ogni caso, cosa potremmo ottenere di buono da una relazione già dall’inizio complicata?” continuò, non riuscendo a trattenere la frustrazione per i pregiudizi che avrebbero rischiato di danneggiare a lungo andare un rapporto.   
Tenzo interruppe il tentativo di sgranchirsi i muscoli tesi del collo e lasciò ricadere su una gamba la mano, poi incrociò il suo sguardo e lo scrutò con attenzione, come a soppesare il peso della sua domanda o forse semplicemente una sua eventuale reazione.   
“Non lo so, cercala e scoprilo,” lo esortò serio con un’espressione difficilmente decifrabile.  
Si alzò e si voltò per recuperare un maglioncino verde adagiato su un bracciolo del divano.  
“Prima che scappasse piangendo, le avevo rivelato che la amavi,” spiegò con le spalle ancora rivolte all’amico, utilizzando un tono apparentemente neutro, ma soffocando in realtà tristezza, rammarico e senso di impotenza.   
Si girò infine verso di lui lanciandogli l’indumento; ancora seduto sul pavimento, Kakashi lo afferrò al volo, intuendo facilmente a chi appartenesse senza bisogno che glielo dicesse.   
Solo in quegli istanti, comprese perché lo avesse incolpato di ignorare i sentimenti di Sakura: se la causa delle sue lacrime era stata in parte la rivelazione di Tenzo, indubbiamente ne era anche lui in qualche modo responsabile, senza saperlo.   
Si alzò da terra, stringendo tra le mani il cardigan, poi guardò un’ultima volta negli occhi Tenzo e lasciò l’appartamento, pur non avendo ancora un’idea precisa su cosa dire quando avrebbe incontrato la kunoichi.


	4. Confronti

Sakura lo fissò sconcertata e incredula, sforzandosi di trattenere le lacrime; schiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa, ma non riuscì ad articolare nessuna parola di senso compiuto.  
Forse aveva sentito male, eppure l’immobilità di Tenzo e il suo sguardo che la evitava, dopo che era stato puntato su di lei con insistenza, non sembravano lasciare spazio all’incertezza.  
Strinse i pugni e si morse il labbro inferiore, avvertendo l’irritazione diventare rabbia e mescolarsi all’amarezza e all’inquietudine. Non trovò la forza nemmeno di picchiarlo per alleviare l’oppressione che provava; si limitò a scendere dal divano e a uscire rapida dall’appartamento, senza curarsi di recuperare il suo cardigan, con l’unico desiderio di restare da sola.  
Richiusa la porta alle spalle, dopo qualche primo passo incerto, iniziò a correre verso casa, contro l’aria ancora fresca della sera, le lacrime che scendevano insistenti, il battito cardiaco accelerato e le tempie che pulsavano dolorosamente per i troppi pensieri che l’assalivano.  
Provava una terribile confusione nella sua mente e nel suo cuore: i frammenti dei momenti trascorsi con Tenzo e le parole da lui pronunciate, a partire da quella sera in cui tutto era iniziato, si sovrapponevano tra di loro scontrandosi rumorosamente.  
_“Vuoi dimenticarlo davvero?”_  
Fu una delle frasi che riaffiorò dai suoi ricordi; una domanda all’inizio apparsa insensata e fuori posto, poi interpretata alla luce del sentimento segreto che il jounin provava per lei, e che in quel frangente assumeva una nuova sfumatura.  
Colpita da un pensiero improvviso, Sakura si fermò con il respiro affannato, sostenendosi con la mano a un muro di recinzione per riprendere fiato, mentre iniziavano a susseguirsi riflessioni e quesiti senza risposta.  
Tenzo doveva saperlo da molto prima della sua confessione da ubriaca e non gliel’aveva mai detto.  
_“… Kakashi ti ama, Sakura, ma sta reprimendo quel sentimento.”_  
Era quello il motivo per cui gliel’aveva nascosto? Perché Kakashi considerava impossibile e forse sbagliata una storia tra di loro? O era stato solo semplice egoismo?  
Le lacrime asciugate dalla sua corsa impulsiva si ripresentarono con prepotenza sul suo viso; cadde in ginocchio sull’asfalto freddo e appoggiò la fronte contro il suo braccio.  
_“… prima di ferire inutilmente qualcuno.”_  
Scossa dall’allusione alla poca sicurezza dei loro sentimenti, aveva tralasciato quell’ultima parte dell’affermazione di Tenzo e, cogliendone solo allora le implicazioni, riaprì gli occhi profondamente stupita. Avevano continuato a nascondersi solo perché il jounin non aveva avuto il coraggio di raccontare a Kakashi che si frequentavano; era lui, il suo migliore amico, che non voleva ferire inutilmente.  
La kunoichi sentì la gola ostruita da uno stretto nodo di angoscia, man mano che si faceva spazio nel suo petto l’amara constatazione che ad essere feriti dall’incertezza erano prima di tutto loro due e il loro rapporto, solo perché non le aveva detto la verità fin da subito.  
I singhiozzi trattenuti fino a quel momento la travolsero con forza; probabilmente, sarebbe rimasta a sfogarsi lì, in mezzo alla strada, piangendo per minuti che le sarebbero apparsi interminabili, se non avesse sentito le voci di Naruto e Sasuke.  
I due amici rientravano senza dubbio da una delle loro uscite serali ed erano le ultime persone che voleva la vedessero in quelle condizioni o le ponessero delle domande; raccolta qualche briciola della propria determinazione, si rialzò da terra e scelse il posto più vicino in cui potersi rifugiare, raggiungendo infine il tetto dell’ospedale con qualche rapido salto.  
Con il fiato corto, si sedette contro la parete della parte terminale dell’edificio, a pochi metri dalla porta che dava accesso al terrazzo, deglutendo per ricacciare indietro il pianto che la scuoteva, placato solo in parte dall’improvviso spostamento, necessariomper non incrociare i suoi ex-compagni di squadra.  
Reclinò il capo all’indietro e socchiuse gli occhi, passandosi una mano sul viso per cancellare le lacrime che le rigavano le guance, poi sospirò profondamente, richiamando tutta la calma possibile, strinse i pugni sulle ginocchia e fissò il cielo, un blu scuro che sarebbe diventato gradualmente sempre più intenso.  
Non immaginava sarebbe stata quella la conclusione della loro serata: lei a perdersi in meditazioni notturne su un tetto, Tenzo solo su un divano a guardare il vuoto.  
Incapace di trattenerla sentì la bile risalire lenta, insieme alle cose che avrebbe potuto dire o fare prima di scappare dal suo appartamento.  
Non poteva credere che lui avesse omesso quel particolare su Kakashi; che fosse stato per evitarle una delusione o per la paura egoistica di perderla, non aveva in ogni caso il diritto di scegliere per lei.  
_“Per lo stesso motivo per cui non mi stai rispondendo.”_  
Aveva replicato alla sua richiesta di spiegazioni, alludendo all’incertezza dei suoi sentimenti.  
Se l’avesse messa fin dall’inizio al corrente di tutto, forse avrebbe già avuto la sua riposta chiara e definitiva, la risposta che era quasi sul punto di dargli quella sera stessa, prima che tirasse in ballo Kakashi.  
Conficcò le unghie nel palmo della mano, scacciando con il dolore l’impulso di schiaffeggiare qualcuno di non presente, mentre una lacrima silenziosa e insistente compariva di nuovo.  
Avrebbe voluto riuscire a detestarlo davvero, ma nonostante tutto non ne era in grado: dopo poco tempo lontano da lui, anche turbata da una sorta di litigio, le mancavano già il calore delle sue braccia, le sue carezze gentili, le sue labbra premute sulla pelle.  
Ed era stato proprio quello il problema, le suggerì una voce debole rintanata in un angolino della sua testa; era stata proprio quell’attrazione fisica, esplosa all’improvviso e incontrollabile, che aveva impedito ad entrambi di ragionare e agire in modo ponderato.  
Sentì i suoi nervi rilassarsi: allentò la tensione nelle spalle, smise di torturare le mani, distendendo i palmi sulle gambe, e richiuse gli occhi.  
Poteva rinfacciare a Tenzo di non averle parlato di Kakashi, quando anche lei non era riuscita a frenare i propri istinti? Quando aveva accantonato gradualmente gli interrogativi sul rapporto con il suo ex-maestro per il piacere di trascorrere del tempo con lui, stretta al suo corpo?  
Era immersa in quelle domande quando una voce familiare attirò la sua attenzione.  
“Ti ho trovato!”  
Sakura riaprì gli occhi sobbalzando: un carlino marrone, col coprifronte di Konoha sulle orecchie, la osservava scodinzolando, anche se la sua espressione appariva indifferente.  
“Pakkun? Cosa ci fai qui?” chiese sorpresa, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
Aveva provato una improvvisa agitazione appena l’aveva riconosciuto, ma non percependo la presenza del suo padrone nelle vicinanze si era tranquillizzata e al momento era solo curiosa di capire perché fosse lì.  
“Kakashi mi ha chiesto di seguirti, avevo perso il tuo odore, ma poi l’ho ritrovato,” le spiegò, grattandosi poi la testa con una zampa come se non ci fosse altro da aggiungere.  
La kunoichi pensò che dalla sua narrazione dei fatti mancassero molte informazioni necessarie, incerta se attribuirlo al cane-ninja o agli ordini sbrigativi impartiti dal ninja.  
“E dove è Kakashi-sensei?” domandò per scoprire il dettaglio principale.  
Non sapeva se se la sentiva di incontrarlo proprio quella sera.  
“Sta parlando con Yamato,” le rispose placido il carlino, utilizzando il nome in codice di Tenzo.  
I suoi occhi neri erano di nuovo fermi su di lei e non erano adombrati dal minimo dubbio che ci fosse qualcosa di insolito; al contrario, Sakura avvertì una sensazione non ben definita lungo la spina dorsale, con l’insinuarsi dentro di lei del sospetto che Kakashi l’avesse vista scappare da casa di Tenzo piangendo. Forse era preoccupata per come sarebbe potuta evolvere una conversazione tra i due, o forse provava anche un leggero compiacimento femminile all’idea che potessero discutere per lei.  
Con le guance colorate da un improvviso rossore, la kunoichi scosse il capo per scacciare subito dalla sua mente l’ultima possibilità, concentrandosi invece sulla prima; per quanto Tenzo si meritasse almeno una strigliata per aver complicato ulteriormente le cose tra di loro, non avrebbe voluto che il rapporto tra lui e Kakashi si incrinasse, anche in parte per colpa sua.  
Per la seconda volta, Pakkun la distolse dai suoi pensieri.  
“Ah, comunque ha detto di aspettarlo,” disse in tono casuale, come se si fosse ricordato qualcosa di secondaria importanza.  
Il carlino saltò sulle sue gambe, fece un breve giro su stesso e si acciambellò sul suo grembo, con la chiara intenzione di dormire tranquillo durante l’attesa.  
Sakura sentì l’ansia annidarsi nel suo stomaco di fronte all’eventualità concreta di affrontare il jounin e di attribuire definitivamente un nome preciso al loro rapporto, ma nello stesso tempo era consapevole di non avere altra scelta.  
Rassegnata emise respiri profondi, poi allungò una mano per accarezzare la testa pelosa del cane-ninja, massaggiandogli con delicatezza il collo e ottenendo in risposta un suono inarticolato che esprimeva soddisfazione. Chiuse a sua volta gli occhi, riappoggiò il capo contro la parete alle sue spalle e attese l’arrivo dell’uomo, spegnendo per un po’ pensieri ed emozioni. 

Prima di affrontare Tenzo, Kakashi aveva ordinato a Pakkun di seguire Sakura e accertarsi che stesse bene, sperando di creare l’opportunità per parlarle con calma e consolarla, qualunque fosse il motivo del suo pianto.  
In quei momenti, però, mentre camminava a passo svelto tra le strade e gli edifici di Konoha, cercando con lo sguardo i segni lasciati dal cane-ninja per indicargli la strada, si domandava se incontrarla era la decisione giusta; una volta compreso quanto potessero turbarla i sentimenti proibiti che forse provava ancora per lui, non sapeva se valesse davvero la pena provare a recuperare quella vibrazione presente tra di loro fino a poco tempo prima.  
Quando la sua mente gli ripropose l’immagine dell’amico voltato di spalle, incapace di guardarlo negli occhi, una stretta alla bocca dello stomaco gli procurò l’ennesimo tentennamento.  
Conosceva perfettamente le emozioni intense e confuse che si agitavano nel suo petto, da tempo ci conviva ogni giorno anche lui: la sofferenza di rinunciare alla persona amata, la speranza di renderla in tal modo davvero felice e l’angoscia di una inevitabile distanza da frapporre tra di loro.  
Senza dubbio, doveva essergli costato molto invitarlo ad un chiarimento con Sakura, così come confessarle che il suo amore per un altro era ricambiato.  
Per un attimo, si chiese perché la kunoichi avrebbe dovuto scegliere proprio lui, il suo ex-maestro, con tutte le difficoltà che ne potevano derivare, e non Tenzo, con cui sembrava avere molta confidenza e ogni cosa sarebbe stata più semplice.  
Qualcosa di solido gli si bloccò sotto lo sterno, costringendolo a fermarsi per tornare a respirare in modo regolare, poi scosse la testa tentando di allontanare l’ombra della gelosia che si divertiva ormai a tormentarlo spesso e volentieri.  
Lo seccava essere preda di un sentimento troppo irrazionale per i suoi gusti, eppure era così e non poteva farci un bel nulla; poco importava se il suo cervello gli faceva notare che Sakura non avrebbe mai potuto confidare al diretto interessato i propri turbamenti.  
Sospirò nella speranza di sciogliere la tensione, poi si guardò intorno: era giunto in una stradina familiare, nei pressi dell’ospedale, e il segno lasciato da Pakkun su un muro indicava che la kunoichi doveva essere sul tetto dell’edificio.  
Si chiese perché fosse salita a rifugiarsi lassù piuttosto di ritornare direttamente a casa, ma non riuscì a trovare una spiegazione valida.  
Prima di raggiungerla, si sforzò di trovare l’equilibrio emotivo necessario per un confronto sereno.  
Nonostante i suoi grovigli mentali e le sue remore, l’unica che doveva decidere era proprio Sakura, come forse era chiaro anche a Tenzo, e il percorso da seguire, conoscendola, era tutt’altro che logico e razionale.  
Inspirò profondamente, raccogliendo tutta la calma possibile, poi con qualche salto veloce arrivò sul tetto dell’ospedale, scorgendo subito la giovane dottoressa seduta vicino alla porta d’ingresso del terrazzo, con gli occhi chiusi e Pakkun rannicchiato sulle gambe.  
Rimase un po’ fermo ad osservarla, pensando che fosse come sempre bellissima, anche dopo una corsa scandita dalle lacrime: anche se alcune ciocche ricadevano in modo scomposto sulla fronte, i capelli le incorniciavano morbidamente i lineamenti delicati e l’espressione sul suo viso sembrava apparentemente rilassata.  
Incerto se si fosse addormentata, le si avvicinò con passo leggero, ma la sua premura risultò inutile, perché ben presto due iridi verdi si posarono su di lui fissandolo con uno sguardo fermo, anche se non gli fu difficile scorgere un riflesso di incertezza poco prima che scomparisse.  
Con il suo movimento, anche Pakkun si riscosse saltando giù dal suo grembo per stiracchiarsi con più spazio a disposizione, agitò la coda in segno di saluto e sparì in uno sbuffo di fumo, eseguendo le sue iniziali indicazioni di lasciarlo solo con Sakura non appena li avesse raggiunti.  
“Avrei scelto un posto più comodo per riposare,” esordì pacato.  
“Non stavo riposando,” gli rispose la kunoichi, scoccandogli un’occhiataccia di finta offesa, chiaramente intenta a nascondere la tensione.  
Pur rimanendo seduta, staccò la schiena dalla parete e cambiò leggermente posizione, cercandone forse una più comoda per una conversazione; quando Kakashi si sedette al suo fianco, notò però il suo sguardo indugiare sulle mani congiunte sulle ginocchia, come se ci fosse qualcosa di particolarmente interessante da osservare.  
Il jounin sospirò interiormente, poi approfittò della sua distrazione per coprirle le spalle con il cardigan che aveva lasciato da Tenzo: con l’avvicinarsi della notte, l’aria era diventata quasi pungente ed era sicuro che la maglietta più leggera che indossava non fosse sufficiente a difenderla dal freddo in arrivo.  
Sul suo volto scorse la piacevole sorpresa per il gesto inaspettato, ma subito dopo la vide piegare le labbra schiuse e mordersi il labbro inferiore come colpita da un ripensamento improvviso.  
Distolse lo sguardo e lo lasciò vagare sul terrazzo avvolto dal panorama notturno, concedendole il tempo necessario per raccogliere pensieri ed emozioni.  
Sakura ribadì a se stessa di stare calma perché agitarsi non sarebbe servito a niente se non a confonderla; eppure, era maledettamente difficile riuscirci, quando il calore provocato dall’atteggiamento protettivo di Kakashi si scontrava con il ricordo dolceamaro di Tenzo, che ad inizio serata aveva commentato in modo positivo la scelta di quel cardigan il cui colore, a detta sua, le donava molto.  
Incapace anche solo di ringraziare il jounin, rimase in silenzio tirando il maglioncino sulle braccia, non tanto per il freddo quanto piuttosto per sentirsi tranquillizzata dal contatto del tessuto sulla pelle.  
“L’ultima volta che siamo stati quassù insieme era pieno giorno e c’era un bel po’ di trambusto,” disse ad un certo punto l’uomo, rispolverando un episodio di molti anni addietro.  
Quel giorno ormai lontano, Naruto e Sasuke si erano scontrati violentemente costringendolo ad intervenire per evitare che qualcuno si ferisse seriamente.  
Ricordava ancora sia il tentativo impulsivo di Sakura di fermare i due compagni, frapponendosi fra di loro, sia la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi spalancati. Cercare di consolarla, garantendole che tutto si sarebbe risolto per meglio, era stata la cosa più naturale che si era sentito di fare.  
“Già, tutta colpa di due teste dure,” commentò la kunoichi con un sospiro, esprimendo ad alta voce l’aspetto meno complicato di quel ricordo.  
Si chiese se Kakashi l’avesse rievocato in modo intenzionale, oppure se fosse solo un riferimento casuale suscitato dal luogo in cui si trovavano.  
In ogni caso, quella era stata solo una delle tante volte in cui il jounin aveva dovuto rassicurarla e, per quanto volesse archiviare la sciocca e ingenua ragazzina di allora, follemente innamorata di una persona per lei assente, era proprio lì che tutto era iniziato.  
Guardò davanti a sé per fissare il cielo stellato, avvertendo il calore del corpo di Kakashi accanto a lei come una solida certezza.  
Ogni volta che ripensava al passato, dalla fuga di Sasuke alla partenza di Naruto con Jiraya, fino al ritorno dell’Uchiha con tutto ciò che ne era seguito, l’unico sempre presente era lui, anche quando diventata allieva di Tsunade e poi ninja medico affermato non era obbligato ad esserci.  
“Comunque mi dispiace per non aver affrontato subito la situazione,” si scusò il jounin, strappandola bruscamente dall’atmosfera confortevole dei ricordi.  
La kunoichi non si girò, ma lo guardò di sottecchi scrutando il profilo del suo volto: appariva assorto nelle proprie riflessioni, immerse come il villaggio in un blu profondo.  
Non capì subito a cosa si riferisse, poi le balenò in mente la rivelazione di Tenzo sui sentimenti che Kakashi reprimeva e provò a replicare che in teoria non era stato obbligato ad affrontare quella situazione direttamente con lei.  
“Beh, no, tu non…” iniziò, ma la sua voce fin troppo calma la interruppe.  
“Dopotutto avevo capito i tuoi possibili sentimenti per me,” proseguì.  
L’uomo la sentì sussultare leggermente e abbassò lo sguardo incrociando i suoi occhi, due pozze di acqua marina agitate dallo stupore e finalmente dirette su di lui.  
“Cosa? Tu lo sapevi?” esclamò Sakura, con la voce resa acuta dall’urgenza di capire. “E da quando?” aggiunse, investita dal dubbio improvviso che fosse stato Tenzo a dirglielo.  
Kakashi incurvò le labbra in un breve sorriso, celato sotto la maschera.  
“Eh, da un po’, ma in realtà non ci voleva molto sesto senso per intuirlo,” affermò, sforzandosi di ricorrere a un tono di semplice constatazione e di scacciare qualsiasi nota di divertimento, se non voleva ricevere un pugno che gli avrebbe fatto rimpiangere quelli di Tenzo.  
Le guance della kunoichi si arrossarono lievemente per l’imbarazzo e sul suo volto calò un’espressione pensierosa, riflesso del percorso silenzioso della sua mente.  
Il suo cuore era davvero un libro aperto per tutti? E se se ne era accorto Kakashi, forse anche..  
“E Tenzo lo sapeva?” chiese, completando ad alta voce il proprio pensiero con il petto scosso da una indefinita inquietudine.  
Se ne era davvero a conoscenza prima che glielo confessasse, aveva sprecato mesi ad evitarlo per nulla e l’idea le causava la illogica sensazione di essere stata privata di qualcosa, ma non riuscì ad indagarla oltre.  
Alla sua domanda, Kakashi avvertì una nuova freccia di gelosia conficcarsi nel suo petto, scoccata da un punto ben nascosto.  
Anche se comprendeva che Tenzo non poteva essere tralasciato, avrebbero dovuto parlare prima di tutto del loro rapporto, pur con tutte le difficoltà ad esso legate; a quanto sembrava, invece, l’amico era sempre nei suoi pensieri e non era chiaro se la giovane dottoressa si rendesse razionalmente conto di cosa significasse.  
“Suppongo di sì,” ripose in sospiro.  
Si girò poi per guardala meglio e, sostenendosi con una mano appoggiata a terra, si chinò un po’ verso di lei, riducendo la distanza tra i loro visi.  
“Ma piuttosto perché tu non hai mai sospettato dei miei sentimenti?” domandò.  
Era consapevole dell’avventatezza e dell’incoerenza del proprio comportamento, soprattutto alla luce dei dubbi che l’avevano tormentato prima di raggiungerla, ma non fu lo stesso in grado di trattenersi.  
L’attenzione di Sakura completamente concentrata su di lui gli procurò un momentaneo senso di soddisfazione che contribuì solo a trascinarlo ancora di più su quella strada rischiosa.  
“Mi era sembrato che riuscissi un po’ a smascherare le mie finzioni,” spiegò con tono fermo, immergendosi nell’acqua sempre più verde dei suoi occhi.  
Sotto l’effetto delle sue parole e della sua vicinanza, la kunoichi si ritrovò per qualche istante a trattenere il respiro, avvertendo il suo cuore accelerare il battito.  
Aveva creduto anche lei di riuscirci, ma forse si era sbagliata.  
“No… io… non lo so,” mormorò in modo confuso, tirandosi leggermente indietro anche se incapace di staccarsi dal suo sguardo intenso.  
Ancora di più quando era così vicino, l’unica cosa di cui era sicura era il cambiamento che aveva subito il loro rapporto negli ultimi anni; era successo lentamente, senza che potesse impedirlo, ma l’immagine del maestro e quella dell’uomo si erano di colpo separate, gettandola nella più totale confusione in merito alla natura dei suoi sentimenti.  
Col tempo il sospetto di essersi innamorata era diventato insopportabile ed era stato allora che aveva confidato il suo turbamento a Tenzo.  
In modo quasi inevitabile, ripensò per l’ennesima a lui e ciò riportò in superficie le sensazioni di quella sera, la tempesta di incomprensione, delusione e angoscia che l’aveva travolta.  
Cercò di soffocare il fremito che avvertiva nel suo petto, proprio poco prima che Kakashi allungasse una mano per sistemarle un ciuffo ribelle sulla fronte.  
“Beh, forse sono ancora capace di nascondere qualche mistero, oltre al mio volto,” le disse, mentre le sue dita giocavano con i capelli e il suo respiro caldo era percepibile anche attraverso il tessuto della maschera.  
Per un attimo, Sakura si illuse di potersi lasciare andare e basta, ma l’agitazione rifiutò di allentare la sua morsa perentoria.  
“Perché invece non me l’hai mai detto tu, prima che lo scoprissi da Tenzo?” replicò all’inizio in modo incerto e poi con più sicurezza, sebbene le suonasse come una domanda retorica.  
Nella sua voce, c’era un pizzico di irritazione saltato fuori involontariamente, tuttavia la kunoichi lo sentì svanire quando la mano di Kakashi le sfiorò una guancia e un dito si soffermò sulle sue labbra invitandola al silenzio.  
Il jounin la fissò serio, arrendendosi all’inevitabile ritorno al punto di partenza della loro conversazione, anche se avrebbe voluto volentieri farsi distrarre dalla morbidezza della sua pelle sotto il proprio tocco.  
“Per questo mi dispiace, forse si potevano evitare lacrime e incomprensioni,” disse con una calma che in realtà non provava, ricordando le velate accuse di Tenzo e tracciando con un polpastrello una breve linea sul suo viso, poco sotto lo zigomo, dove erano scivolate lacrime silenziose.  
C’erano tracce di trucco sbavato e gli occhi, ora visti da più vicino, erano lievemente arrossati.  
Represse l’impulso di abbracciarla e stringerla contro il proprio petto, trattenendosi con un enorme sforzo soprattutto quando notò un vistoso rossore sulle sue guance e le sue labbra schiuse.  
Sakura si trovò di nuovo senza fiato, incapace di proferire anche una sola parola, mentre un brivido correva lungo la sua schiena, alimentato dal calore del corpo di Kakashi e delle sue mani su di lei.  
Dubitava che la consapevolezza di essere ricambiata le avrebbe evitato lo scompiglio interiore e l’amarezza, eppure in un angolino del suo cuore aveva nascosto a lungo il desiderio che il suo ex-maestro provasse lo stesso per lei. Si domandò se la speranza irragionevole di vivere quel sentimento fosse ancora lì, dopo le ultime settimane tra le braccia di Tenzo.  
La voce profonda del jounin interruppe i suoi pensieri.  
“Ma… vale la pena imbarcarsi in una relazione controversa che può mettere a repentaglio molte cose?” chiese Kakashi dopo un attimo di esitazione, circondandole con il palmo della mano una guancia e stringendo tra le dita alcune ciocche di capelli.  
“Vuoi correre il rischio, Sakura?” continuò, mandando al diavolo dubbi ed esitazioni, trascinato dalla voglia di baciarla e toccare ogni centimetro del suo corpo snello e armonioso.  
La kunoichi sentì nel proprio petto una intensa sensazione di calore scorgendo nelle sue iridi scure il desiderio, tuttavia la fredda realtà che emergeva involontariamente dalla sue parole fu sufficiente per mantenerla con i piedi per terra.  
La domanda non era in realtà se era voleva affrontare quel rischio, ma se il suo sentimento per lui era davvero quell’amore in grado di superare ogni ostacolo e non crollare come un castello di carte. Era davvero innamorata di Kakashi o era stata solo un’infatuazione che l’affetto le aveva fatto confondere con l’amore?  
Spinta da una inaspettata determinazione, pensò che forse c’era solo un modo per spezzare il circolo vizioso creato da quegli interrogativi.  
Con lo sguardo ancora incatenato a quello dell’uomo, protese le mani e le posò delicatamente sul suo viso, sentendo il tessuto liscio e morbido che lo ricopriva, poi fece scorrere le dita affusolate verso l’alto fino a sfiorare l’orlo della maschera, poco sopra il suo naso.  
Kakashi sentì il suo cuore mancare un battito, causandogli una leggera oppressione al torace: si sarebbe aspettato che gli rispondesse a parole e non con quel gesto improvviso che, per quanto fosse una piacevole sorpresa, contrastava con l’incertezza che si dibatteva nei suoi occhi smeraldini.  
“Sakura…” mormorò, non sapendo neanche lui se voleva invitarla a proseguire o a fermarsi.  
La kunoichi percepì sulle dita il suo respiro caldo mentre la chiamava per nome; si fermò un istante attendendo cosa avesse da dire, ma l’uomo rimase in silenzio e lei continuò nel suo intento, mossa dal bisogno di capire la verità e insieme da una forte curiosità.  
Non ricordava più quante volte, con Naruto e Sasuke, prima che la dura realtà del mondo ninja li travolgesse, aveva escogitato un piano per svelare il mistero del suo volto, senza ottenere nessun concreto risultato.  
Pervasa da un senso di anticipazione, Sakura infilò i polpastrelli sotto il tessuto leggero e tirò giù la maschera scoprendo il naso dritto, gli zigomi alti, i lineamenti decisi ma non marcati, le labbra sottili.  
Se avesse avuto ancora qualche dubbio, ora non ne aveva più nessuno sul fatto che fosse un uomo attraente.  
“Sbagliavamo a ipotizzare che fossero sporgenti,” disse in un sussurro, con lo sguardo fermo per un secondo di troppo sulla linea delle sue labbra e le mani appoggiate sulle sue spalle.  
Attraversato da una scarica di eccitazione, Kakashi pensò che non poteva tollerare oltre quella lenta tortura e smise di riflettere su cosa le passasse esattamente per la testa: con movimenti veloci, si raddrizzò, immerse una mano tra i suoi capelli e fece scivolare l’altra dietro la sua vita, attirandola a sé in un bacio a lungo desiderato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un inevitabile confronto tra Kakashi e Sakura. Nel prossimo e ultimo capitolo, finalmente avremo la scelta.


	5. Scelte

Il silenzio del suo appartamento era quasi assordante.  
Tenzo avrebbe voluto davvero essere in grado di dormire, come si era prefissato appena sdraiatosi sul letto, ma se aveva rimediato alle ammaccature del suo corpo non poteva dire lo stesso per le ferite del suo cuore.  
Ancora una volta, si rigirò tra le lenzuola riempiendo con il loro leggero fruscio la stanza troppo silenziosa. Sperava di cadere al più presto vittima di Morfeo, perché gli scenari che la sua mente insisteva a riproporgli erano una diabolica tortura: una volta c’era Sakura stretta semplicemente tra le braccia di Kakashi, un’altra il jounin intento a rubarle un bacio appassionato, un’altra ancora era la kunoichi a baciare con foga il suo ex-maestro.  
Soffocò un pesante e sofferto sospiro contro il cuscino, ripetendosi di essere un idiota totale.  
La felicità di Sakura era la cosa più importante, un pensiero che l’aveva aiutato mentre esortava Kakashi ad andare da lei, eppure il pugno di angoscia nello stomaco e le fitte di gelosia nel petto si ostinavano a non abbandonarlo, mettendo in luce i suoi desideri egoistici.  
Si mise di nuovo supino e si scoprì in parte per sentire sulla pelle il freddo della notte, augurandosi che riuscisse a placare un po’ il suo tormento; sollevò lo sguardo e fissò il soffitto, chiedendosi se dopo quella notte sarebbero riusciti a comportarsi normalmente o se sarebbero tornati alla stessa situazione di pochi mesi prima.  
Maledì se stesso per aver permesso che i propri istinti prendessero il sopravvento e ancora di più per essere stato troppo codardo da affrontare la verità su Kakashi al momento opportuno; si sentiva sull’orlo di un precipizio alla sola idea di aver compresso con le proprie azioni la loro amicizia.  
Pur di non sprofondare totalmente nel vuoto, chiuse gli occhi e si forzò di concentrarsi esclusivamente sulle sensazioni concrete del proprio corpo, sulla schiena permuta contro il materasso e sul petto sfiorato dalle lenzuola e dall’aria notturna.  
Desiderava solo l’arrivo di un sonno ristoratore. 

Nell’aria ormai pungente della notte, Sakura camminava da sola tra le case di Konoha, indossando il cardigan che dalle sue spalle era scivolato a terra mentre abbassava la maschera di Kakashi.  
Provava ancora un leggero imbarazzo per aver agito d’impulso e violato il riserbo del suo ex-maestro, eppure non si sentiva per nulla in colpa: non solo era riuscita a scoprire finalmente i lineamenti perfetti del suo volto, ma soprattutto il bacio che ne era seguito si era rivelato di fondamentale importanza, proprio come sperava.  
Senza poterlo impedire, la kunoichi ripensò al recente avvenimento, avvolta da una sensazione più piacevole di quanto fosse giusto e consapevole della necessità di parlare con Tenzo. 

_Sakura sussultò di sorpresa per la presa inaspettata delle sue mani che la trascinarono con irruenza contro il suo corpo, poi fu investita da diverse sensazioni al ritmo di ogni suo gesto.  
Con una leggera pressione dietro la nuca, Kakashi le sollevò il viso e si avventò sulle sue labbra, premendo con la lingua contro di esse e invadendo la sua bocca senza chiedere permesso.  
Inizialmente una fiamma di calore le riscaldò il petto, sotto il battito accelerato del suo cuore, poi brevi brividi di piacere salirono lungo la sua schiena, quando l’uomo cercò la sua lingua per esortala a un dolce combattimento.  
Superata la titubanza iniziale, Sakura accettò l’invito, assecondando i suoi movimenti prima più appassionati poi più lenti, nel passaggio dalla foga ad una calma esplorazione.  
Ma legata a lui da quel bacio, con le mani dell’uomo che cominciavano ad accarezzare il suo corpo, qualcosa risuonava in modo stonato: il suo cuore non martellava frenetico, come quando si era ritrovata stretta tra le braccia di Tenzo, nello spazio sicuro di un appartamento; il calore nel suo petto non aveva la stessa intensità di quando si erano scambiati il bacio a lungo represso nel pub; e il piacere che tentava di avvolgerla non aveva la stessa tenacia di quello che l’aveva invasa mentre il jounin la trascinava sul divano, senza staccarsi dal suo corpo e dalle sue labbra.  
Avvertì lacrime liberatorie premere contro le sue palpebre chiuse per poi iniziare a scendere in silenzio sul suo viso; si staccò da Kakashi, interrompendo il bacio anche per la necessità di riprendere fiato, e lo guardò negli occhi, mentre nel suo petto scalpitava la risposta che forse in cuor suo aveva sperato di ricevere fin dall’inizio.  
“È diverso… Kakashi, è diverso,” disse con un filo di voce, animato però da un viva emozione.  
L’uomo sentì le mani della kunoichi stringergli la maglia in un gesto probabilmente irriflesso; ancora distratto dalla vicinanza delle sue labbra, non riuscì a cogliere il significato della sua affermazione, poi osservò meglio il suo viso e colse un’espressione di felice sorpresa, apparentemente in contrasto con le lacrime che le bagnavano le ciglia.  
“Cosa?” chiese, invitandola a un chiarimento prima che venisse schiacciato dal peso oppressivo del dubbio.  
Quando Sakura si allontanò ancora di più da lui, anche se non annullando del tutto il contatto fisico tra di loro, avrebbe dovuto intuirlo; eppure, una caparbia speranza che non sapeva nemmeno di provare lo tenne in bilico fino all’ultimo istante.  
“Io… lo amo,” dichiarò la giovane donna in un lieve respiro e con lo sguardo basso, facendo scivolare le mani via dalle sue spalle.  
Kakashi avvertì un’improvvisa sensazione di vuoto allo svanire del suo tocco, poi una morsa silenziosa strinse il suo cuore con forza, allentandosi un po’ solo quando nella sua mente l’espressione felice di Sakura si sovrappose a quella di apatica rassegnazione di Tenzo, sotto cui si nascondeva un’amara tristezza.  
Non diversamente da molti giorni prima in ospedale, chinò il capo e appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla della kunoichi, celando il momento di disorientamento; con i pugni chiusi sulle ginocchia e un breve sospiro, pensò che Tenzo fosse un fottuto bastardo molto fortunato ma con poca fiducia in se stesso.  
“Non si fanno questi giochetti, Sakura, soprattutto senza preavviso,” la rimproverò in modo troppo flebile per risultare convincente.  
Come aveva immaginato, erano arrivati a un punto di svolta in modo tutt’altro che razionale, ma era stato lui a farsi intrappolare facilmente nello stratagemma ideato dalla sua ex-allieva per capire i suoi veri sentimenti.  
“Eh, mi dispiace,” si scusò Sakura, imbarazzata dal soffio caldo delle sue parole che rimarcavano l’azione impulsiva che aveva compiuto.  
Se non l’avesse anticipata, infatti, l’avrebbe sicuramente baciato lei e, per quanto potesse essere considerato un comportamento stupido, di sicuro si era rivelato efficace.  
“Ma alla fine mi hai baciata tu,” precisò, stropicciandosi gli occhi per asciugare le lacrime in un gesto infantile.  
Recuperato un minimo di contegno, Kakashi sollevò lo sguardo su di lei.  
“Certo, prima che mi venisse un infarto,” ribatté in tono leggero, ma poi tornò di nuovo serio.  
“Comunque, anche se non mi dispiacerebbe far penare ancora un po’ Tenzo, credo che dovresti andare da lui,” la esortò, accettando la sconfitta come l’amico aveva fatto poco prima, sebbene il suo cuore si contraesse a un ritmo più veloce del solito in segno di protesta.  
Sakura rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, poi riprese il cardigan e si alzò trovando Kakashi che la fissava con le labbra piegate in un sorriso abbozzato; si chiese quanto fosse sincero, ma una volta sciolta la tensione l’urgenza di muoversi era talmente intensa che accantonò quel pensiero velocemente, poco prima di saltare giù dal tetto dell’ospedale nelle vie semilluminate del villaggio._

Le parole di Kakashi risuonavano ancora nella sua testa e, istintivamente, Sakura affrettò il passo verso la sua meta, fremendo per il desiderio di incontrare Tenzo: desiderava gettargli le braccia al collo e baciarlo fino a farsi mancare l’aria, immergersi in quelle sensazioni intense e travolgenti che il proprio corpo le aveva dimostrato di poter provare solo sotto il suo tocco.  
Un improvviso calore si diffuse sul suo viso e ringraziò di essere da sola per non dover nascondere il vistoso rossore sicuramente evidente sulle sue guance; era la prima volta che si lasciava andare a pensieri simili in modo consapevole e, con essi, sotto l’imbarazzo, sentiva il battito d’ali leggero e veloce di molte farfalle nel suo stomaco.  
Mentre imboccava una stradina secondaria per evitarne una più frequentata, si chiese quando esattamente fosse nato quel sentimento e come si fosse camuffato fino ad allora, divertendosi a complicare enormemente la sua vita negli ultimi mesi.  
Ricordava ancora momenti della loro prima missione insieme, quando aveva sostituito Kakashi costretto in un letto d’ospedale: ricordava i suoi tentativi di rendere equilibrato il nuovo Team 7 dopo l’inserimento di Sai, la rivelazione del suo modo bizzarro di imporre “la legge del terrore”, ma soprattutto il suo atteggiamento pacato e tranquillizzante quando piagnucolando si era lamentata di non riuscire a proteggere Naruto.  
Era stato in quell’occasione che l’aveva sorpresa con poche e semplici parole; anche se interrotto dal risveglio di Naruto, Sakura aveva colto in modo chiaro la sua allusione ai sentimenti che, secondo lui, provava per il compagno di squadra, sofferente sotto le sue mani illuminate dal chakra.  
Non molto tempo dopo, realizzando di sentire davvero per il nuovo eroe di Konoha qualcosa in più dell’amicizia, si era ritrovata a chiedersi come Tenzo fosse riuscito a intuirlo, pur conoscendola appena.  
Forse spinta proprio dalla curiosità per la sua apparente capacità di comprenderla, gli si era avvicinata piano piano, fermandosi a chiacchierare con lui del più e del meno ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione.  
A pochi isolati dalla casa di Tenzo, Sakura si fermò appoggiandosi a un muretto, colpita a tradimento da un ricordo inaspettato in quella serata già abbastanza agitata.  
L’aveva ormai da anni metabolizzato e messo da parte, eppure forse si nascondeva proprio lì il tassello mancante che aveva a lungo ignorato.  
Poco dopo la fine della guerra, quando avevo quasi raccolto il coraggio per confessare i suoi sentimenti all’amico d’infanzia, era stata costretta ad arrendersi di fronte all’amara scoperta che Sasuke era stato e sarebbe sempre stato per Naruto la persona più importate: durante una serata tra amici, sotto l’occhiataccia silenziosa dell’Uchiha, l’esuberante ninja biondo aveva rivelato che si frequentavano da qualche tempo.  
In pochi secondi, Sakura si era sentita abbandonata e messa da parte per l’ennesima volta e, al suono del suo cuore infranto, aveva lasciato con una scusa il locale per ritrovarsi una mezz’ora dopo a piangere nel salotto di Tenzo, davanti a una tazza di tè e confortata dalle sue parole e dalla sua presenza.  
Le era sembrato naturale andare da lui che era stato in grado, anche prima di lei, di comprendere i suoi veri sentimenti per Naruto, così come le era sembrata naturale l’amicizia che era cresciuta sempre più negli anni successivi.  
Ma evidentemente, come dimostravano gli eventi degli ultimi mesi, aveva sbagliato ancora una volta a valutare la situazione, confusa dalla contemporanea vicinanza di Kakashi.  
Forse intuendo la sua sofferenza, dopo il diffondersi della notizia sulla relazione tra Naruto e Sasuke, il jounin aveva escogitato tutti i modi possibili per distrarla, dall’allenamento improvvisato al ramen offerto in modo apparentemente casuale.  
Era stato in quel periodo che la sua premura e la sua gentilezza avevano creato nel suo cuore un violento e inaspettato tumulto che si era placato solo nelle ultime settimane, per poi cessare definitivamente pochi minuti prima.  
Con l’impressione che tutti i tasselli del rompicapo fossero finalmente nel posto giusto, Sakura si staccò dal muretto e percorse sempre a passo svelto gli ultimi metri che la separavano da casa dell’uomo.  
Era stata davvero una sciocca a trascurare alcuni segnali recenti o a non attribuirgli il corretto peso: la piacevole sorpresa di sentire Tenzo rivelarle il suo vero nome, che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di chiedergli nonostante la forte curiosità; il fastidio irrazionale per la tranquillità con cui sembrava accettare i suoi sentimenti per Kakashi; la leggera inquietudine provata per la mancanza di spontaneità tra di loro dopo la sua confessione.  
Quando arrivò davanti alla porta del suo appartamento, la kunoichi ripensò per un istante a come aveva lasciato il jounin, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e incapace di guardarla negli occhi; una piccola stretta all’altezza dello sterno le comunicò che la rabbia iniziale era svanita, anche se alcune domande inevitabili ronzavano ancora nella sua testa.  
Suonò il campanello, consapevole di aver tardato anche troppo. 

Tenzo si accorse di essersi assopito solo quando il campanello suonò, prima in modo indistinto, poi in modo più chiaro.  
Con un mugugno di protesta nei confronti dell’ignoto visitatore, si tirò su a sedere e si passò una mano sul viso assonnato, domandandosi chi diavolo potesse essere a quell’ora.  
Era sul punto di ributtarsi sotto le lenzuola quando il suono prolungato e insistente del campanello rischiò di assordargli un orecchio: chiunque fosse, aveva senza dubbio molta urgenza.  
Rifiutandosi di azzardare qualsiasi congettura, si alzò dal letto, si infilò una maglia sopra il pantalone e raggiunse l’ingresso di casa.  
Quando aprì la porta e si trovò davanti l’espressione preoccupata di Sakura, per poco il suo cuore non si arrestò di colpo, come se il tempo si fosse bloccato all’improvviso.  
“Allora stavi solo dormendo!” esclamò la kunoichi con una evidente nota di sollievo nella voce, osservando i suoi capelli castani un po’ spettinati e i suoi occhi ancora velati dal sonno.  
Non aveva elaborato un pensiero preciso sul motivo di un ritardo alla fin fine prevedibile, eppure sentiva in gola i residui dell’ansia che l’aveva spinta a suonare più volte, per scacciare dalla mente l’immagine recente della silenziosa sofferenza dell’uomo.  
Ascoltandola parlare, Tenzo ebbe l’impressione che gli ingranaggi di un orologio si riattivassero tornando a scandire i secondi.  
“Cos’altro potevo…” iniziò, ma fu interrotto dalle braccia di Sakura strette in modo inaspettato intorno al suo collo.  
Sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare immediatamente, al profumo familiare della kunoichi, alla morbidezza dei suoi capelli contro la guancia, alla sensazione del suo seno premuto sul torace.  
D’istinto, le appoggiò con delicatezza le mani sulla schiena, senza osare avvicinarla di più a sé, ma godendosi ogni istante di quel contatto insperato.  
“Sakura, perché sei qui?” domandò, infondendo in poche parole incredulità e timore di illudersi.  
Percependo la cautela nella sua voce e nei suoi gesti, la giovane donna si scostò un po’ da lui senza interrompere il loro abbraccio e lo guardò rivolgendogli un breve sorriso.  
“Secondo te perché?” gli chiese di rimando.  
Ignorando i segnali di trepidazione del proprio cuore, il jounin sostenne il suo sguardo intenso con un’espressione tesa: avrebbe voluto farsi catturare dallo smeraldo dei suoi occhi, ma la probabilità di ricadere vittima dello stesso abbaglio di alcune settimane prima lo frenava.  
“Non lo so,” disse incerto.  
Sakura soppresse un pizzico di disappunto, poi in risposta si alzò veloce sulle punte, appoggiandosi con le mani alle sue spalle, avvicinò in fretta le proprie labbra alle sue e lo baciò.  
Colto di sorpresa Tenzo rimase fermo, accettando però piacevolmente il comportamento inaspettato della kunoichi.  
Il suo primo pensiero razionale fu quello di rientrare in casa: senza interrompere il bacio, fece scivolare le mani intorno alla sua vita e la sollevò da terra, il tempo necessario per indietreggiare di qualche passo e ritrovarsi nella penombra del suo appartamento.  
Si girò per chiudere la porta con un piede, poi si staccò da lei e la fissò serio.  
“Sei davvero sicura di questo?”  
Il suo tono era ancora una volta circospetto e la giovane donna provò un forte fastidio; era come se non riuscisse a comunicargli le sensazioni che, standogli accanto, si agitavano dentro di lei e ritornassero inevitabilmente al punto di partenza.  
“Perché me lo stai chiedendo ancora?” ribatté seccata, stringendo i pugni contro il suo petto e scrutandolo accigliata.  
“Ti è così difficile credere che io possa… amarti davvero?” gli domandò, esitando un istante a causa di un improvviso e inspiegabile imbarazzo.  
L’aveva dopotutto già detto ad alta voce a una terza persona, eppure rivelarlo al diretto interessato le fece salire un violento rossore sulle guance, costringendola a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Tenzo sentì l’aria mancargli: avrebbe voluto davvero che ogni ombra di dubbio si potesse dissipare all’istante, ma un altro errore avrebbe danneggiato in modo irreparabile il loro rapporto e non voleva correre il rischio.  
“Non riesci nemmeno a dirlo guardandomi negli occhi…” constatò con un tono più amaro di quanto fosse sua intenzione, sciogliendo il loro abbraccio.  
“Eh, ma non è assolutamente vero!” esclamò sconcertata, puntando di nuovo su di lui le sue iridi verdi agitate da un evidente turbamento. “È solo che…”  
“È solo che se non fosse così… e ci sbagliassimo ancora, non riusciremmo più a parlare normalmente,” la interruppe, portando a galla paure e incertezze.  
A Sakura parve di aver ricevuto uno schiaffo in pieno viso che sortì come unico effetto quello di trasformare il nervosismo in rabbia.  
“Ora ti preoccupi del nostro rapporto?!” gli rinfacciò alzando la voce, i pugni ora stretti lungo i fianchi. “Non saremmo arrivati a questo punto se mi avessi detto la verità su Kakashi fin da subito!” lo accusò tagliente, con l’irritazione che lampeggiava nei suoi occhi in tempesta.  
Tenzo incassò il suo rimprovero in silenzio, incapace di trovare una sola parola di risposta.  
“Perché non me l’hai detto? Per proteggermi o per egoismo? Per cosa esattamente?” continuò la kunoichi in modo concitato, approfittando della sua esitazione.  
“Se avevi detto che volevi dimenticarlo, sarebbe cambiato davvero così tanto?” replicò il jounin, sforzandosi di cercare un punto debole nel muro alto della sua difesa, una feritoia che confermasse la sua precedente dichiarazione.  
Se amava lui e non Kakashi, anche sapere dei sentimenti dell’uomo per lei non avrebbe dovuto alterare quello che provava.  
“Certo che sarebbe cambiato, l’avrei capito prima piuttosto di…”  
Guidata dalla rabbia, Sakura gli rispose d’impulso, ma si bloccò non appena nella sua testa si formulò il seguito della frase.  
“Piuttosto di?” la incalzò l’uomo, alzando un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa.  
La giovane donna abbassò lo sguardo, mordendosi la lingua: stava per lasciarsi sfuggire un particolare che avrebbe preferito omettere.  
“Sakura, piuttosto di?” ripeté Tenzo, provando una insolita curiosità suscitata dalla sua ritrosia.  
Seccata dalla sua insistenza, la kunoichi lo fissò con un’aria di sfida e con tutta la sicurezza che riuscì a racimolare.  
Piuttosto di perdermi in inutili ragionamenti, piuttosto di rovinare il nostro rapporto con l’incertezza, piuttosto di dubitare di te…  
Avrebbe potuto rispondere in quelli e in tanti altri modi, eppure scelse la continuazione reale nella speranza che potesse scuoterlo e liberarli da una situazione di stallo.  
“Piuttosto di dover baciare Kakashi per capire che con lui non provo le stesse cose!” gli spiattellò tutto d’un fiato, quella volta senza perdere il contatto con i suoi occhi nocciola.  
Il cervello di Tenzo registrò subito la prima parte della frase, o meglio lo fece il suo stomaco, perché avvertì qualcosa contorcersi nel suo addome, in modo più doloroso rispetto a quando la sua immaginazione si era divertita a creare ipotetiche situazioni intime tra Kakashi e Sakura.  
Se non avesse avuto un buon controllo sulle proprie emozioni, probabilmente non avrebbe ascoltato il resto.  
“Tu cosa?”  
“Ho baciato Kakashi,” gli rispose prontamente la kunoichi.  
Percependo la malizia nella sua voce, l’uomo le scoccò un’occhiataccia, poi emise un sospiro di stanchezza, sentendo tuttavia una imprevista calma calare lentamente su di lui.  
“No, la seconda parte della frase,” precisò per accertarsi di avere inteso correttamente.  
Sakura lo fisso seria.  
Tenzo sembrava aver abbandonato finalmente l’atteggiamento guardingo e col suo cambiamento avvertì buona parte dell’irritazione che l’aveva assalita scivolare via.  
“Non ho provato le stesse sensazioni, e non so perché, semplicemente è così!” affermò decisa.  
“Allora ripetilo senza guardare altrove,” la esortò il jounin dopo lunghi istanti di silenzio.  
La giovane donna impiegò qualche secondo per comprendere a cosa si riferisse, ma poi decise di accettare la sua provocazione e ridusse di nuovo la distanza tra di loro.  
L’uomo attese immobile, curioso di sapere cosa avrebbe fatto, con un lieve compiacimento per il suo spirito d’iniziativa. Voleva una conferma delle sue parole, anche se i timori e i dubbi del suo inquieto dormiveglia apparivano ormai un tormento lontano.  
Al tocco caldo e delicato delle sue dita sulla guancia rimanere fermo fu un po’ più difficile, ma resisté godendosi la visione del suo volto sempre più vicino e poi il bacio leggero che seguì.  
Quando si allontanò da lui per guardarlo, i suoi occhi erano di un verde luminoso e le sue labbra schiuse erano ancora colorate dal rosa più scuro del rossetto.  
“Io… ti amo… anche se non so come è successo,” dichiarò Sakura arrossendo.  
A quel punto, Tenzo lasciò che il suo cuore si liberasse una volta per tutte della pesante zavorra che l’aveva trattenuto: mise una mano dietro la sua nuca, avvicinò di nuovo il suo viso al proprio e si chinò a baciarla, con calma ma in modo appassionato.  
Dopo momenti che gli parvero piacevolmente interminabili, interruppe il contatto delle loro labbra per riprendere fiato e parlarle.  
“In ogni caso, io so come potrebbe proseguire,” disse con un sorriso.  
Fece poi scivolare la mano dal collo della kunoichi fino al centro della sua schiena, arretrò di un passo e senza preavviso l’alzò da terra; con sua grande sorpresa, Sakura si ritrovò contro il suo torace, un braccio dietro le ginocchia e l’altro all’altezza delle scapole.  
“Sei impazzito?” mormorò, appoggiando istintivamente una mano sulla sua spalla, mentre un ricordo affiorava nella sua mente.  
Molti anni prima, Tenzo l’aveva sorretta tra le braccia in quello stesso modo.  
Ferita da Naruto trasformato in Kyuubi, non era riuscita a tenersi a un albero ed era scivolata, ma il jounin l’aveva fortunatamente afferrata al volo e salvata da una rovinosa caduta. Allora, però, era stata poco consapevole della sua vicinanza fisica, poiché il dolore al braccio era molto più intenso.  
Ricordava ancora in modo chiaro quando aveva affermato che avrebbero fatto una breve sosta così da permetterle di riprendersi, contraddicendo l’ipotesi precedente di lasciare indietro Naruto per non rischiare di rallentare la missione.  
“Potrebbe essere, ma credo che il letto sia più comodo per ciò che ho in mente,” le rispose in tono pratico.  
Persa tra i ricordi, non capì cosa c’entrasse un letto comodo, ma appena l’uomo iniziò a camminare verso la sua camera realizzò cosa intendesse esattamente.  
Confusa e stupita, non riuscì a dire nulla finché non sentì il materasso sotto la sua schiena.  
“Tenzo…” sussurrò.  
Nonostante le travolgenti sensazioni delle settimane precedenti, non erano mai andati oltre, fermandosi a qualche bacio e a qualche carezza un po’ più ardita, ma non avrebbe saputo dire se intenzionalmente o meno.  
A quanto sembrava, però, qualsiasi remora avesse avuto Tenzo, irrazionale o razionale che fosse, ormai era svanita.  
“Vuoi che mi fermi?” domandò pacato.  
Il calore dell’uomo sopra di lei era come al solito rassicurante e pensò che non avrebbe potuto dirgli no nemmeno se avesse voluto.  
“No, è solo che…” iniziò con il volto in fiamme, ma un bacio le chiuse la bocca con delicatezza.  
Alcuni secondi dopo, gli occhi marroni del jounin la scrutavano divertiti.  
“Lo so ed è solo un motivo in più per procedere con calma,” mormorò a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra, “dopotutto abbiamo una notte intera.”  
Sakura non rispose, ma strinse le dita sulle sue spalle prima di passargli una mano tra i capelli e far scorrere l’altra sulla sua schiena.  
La solidità del corpo di Tenzo sotto il suo tocco era una dolce certezza e quel pensiero fu sufficiente a cancellare sia il disappunto per la sicurezza con cui sapeva che quella sarebbe stata la sua prima volta, sia soprattutto la tristezza, l’amarezza e l’angoscia delle ore precedenti.  
La giovane donna accolse il suo nuovo bacio con il cuore che batteva veloce, sperando che la stessa felicità di quei momenti potesse far parte della loro vita il più a lungo possibile.

Sakura maledisse la sua decisione di crescere i capelli, perché ogni gesto di Ino per realizzare l’acconciatura, da lei vivamente suggerita, le sembrava una tortura premeditata.  
“Ahia, puoi tirare di meno?” borbottò all’ennesimo sofferto colpo di spazzola.  
“Eh, credo di non aver mai sentito una sposa tanto lamentosa!” esclamò gioviale l’amica, ignorando la nuova protesta per sistemare al posto giusto una delle ultime ciocche rosa.  
“Si vede che hanno avuto parrucchiere migliori…”  
“Non solo la testimone ti fa anche da parrucchiera e ti lamenti, fronte spaziosa?” replicò Ino, rivolgendole un’occhiata attraverso lo specchio.  
“In ogni caso, ho quasi terminato, piuttosto osserva il risultato e pensa alla faccia del tuo futuro marito,” le suggerì con un sorriso divertito.  
Alla parola “marito” Sakura sentì un’emozione intensa vibrarle nel petto, tingendo di rosso le sue guance: anche se era passato un anno dalla proposta di matrimonio di Tenzo e mancavano poche ore alla cerimonia, ancora non riusciva a credere che sarebbe diventata davvero sua moglie.  
Ricordava alla perfezione la notte in cui aveva desiderato con tutta se stessa che potessero vivere felici insieme, almeno per il tempo che il loro mondo precario avrebbe voluto concedergli; e ora, a distanza di pochi anni da quel giorno, il suo desiderio avrebbe avuto un giuramento solenne.  
“Allora?” insisté Ino, distogliendola dai suoi pensieri.  
La kunoichi sobbalzò appena, ammettendo di essersi distratta, poi eseguì il consiglio dell’amica e scrutò il proprio riflesso: i capelli erano raccolti in alto in uno chignon, da cui sfuggivano alcune lunghe ciocche arricciate che le incorniciavano morbidamente il viso, su cui il trucco metteva in risalto gli occhi verdi e le labbra sottili.  
“Mi raccomando, la strategia corretta è quella di farlo svenire soltanto dopo il sì,” le sussurrò l’amica nell’orecchio, contribuendo ad accentuare il suo rossore.  
“Ino, sei malefica,” la rimproverò Sakura con ben poca convinzione.  
Pochi secondi dopo, la stanza fu riempita dal suono delle loro risate ai danni dello sposo, che ad alcuni isolati di distanza camminava nervosamente nella propria camera in attesa del sarto e del proprio kimono.  
"Tenzo, se percorri di nuovo gli stessi metri, si creerà un fosso," lo avvertì Kakashi in tono pratico, appoggiato alla finestra con le braccia conserte, mentre gettava qualche sguardo verso la strada.  
Finalmente l'amico si fermò e lo guardò, con un'espressione a metà tra lo spazientito e l'agitazione.  
"Ma doveva essere qui mezz'ora fa," protestò.  
"Avrà avuto un contrattempo, ma se ti fa sentire più tranquillo, come Hokage, posso organizzare una missione veloce per trovarlo," propose l'altro ironico, anche se la sua voce era calma e seria.  
Tenzo gli scoccò un'occhiataccia, poi sospirando si sedette sul letto.  
“Eh, sei un idiota, ma grazie,” disse, cercando di rilassarsi.  
"Beh, prego, ma ti stai preoccupando troppo, vedrai che arriva a momenti," lo rassicurò Kakashi.  
"Sì, però…"  
"Però cosa? Hai paura che se tardi la sposa scappi prima del sì?" gli chiese il nuovo Hokage con un sorriso.  
Il suo intento era quello di sdrammatizzare, dopotutto era consapevole che un ripensamento di Sakura era impossibile, ma l'ansia che comparve improvvisamente sul viso dell'amico lo spiazzò.  
"Tenzo, levati strane idee dalla testa,” disse pacato dopo qualche istante di silenzio, spostandosi dal davanzale della finestra per guardarlo meglio negli occhi.  
“Sakura è una persona molto determinata, se avesse avuto qualche dubbio non saremmo qui a discuterne,” affermò.  
Tenzo sostenne per un po’ il suo sguardo, poi si voltò per osservare una foto sul comodino: dalla cornice in legno, Sakura gli sorrideva serena, stretta al braccio di un se stesso di pochi anni prima.  
L’avevano scattata dopo che avevano iniziato a frequentarsi apertamente, un giorno in cui la kunoichi gli aveva fatto notare che non avevano nessuna foto insieme.  
Anche se lontano nel tempo, il suo sorriso gli scaldava sempre il cuore e in quel momento ne aveva un grande bisogno.  
Condivideva appieno l’affermazione di Kakashi e in effetti non dubitava minimamente di Sakura; tuttavia, a poche ore dal matrimonio, nonostante il desiderio di legare la sua vita a quella della giovane donna in modo indissolubile, si era ritrovato lo stesso assalito dal timore di non essere abbastanza, che col tempo avrebbe potuto magari stancarsi di lui.  
“E se si stancasse di me?” disse esprimendo ad alta voce i suoi pensieri.  
“Sarà meglio che non accada, perché vorrà dire che l’avrai fatta soffrire in qualche modo e, in quel caso, potrei diventare uno dei tuoi peggiori incubi,” lo ammonì l’uomo davanti a lui, con gli occhi scuri che lo fissavano seri.  
Il suo tono era apparentemente tranquillo, ma Tenzo lo conosceva abbastanza bene da percepire la verità insita in quelle parole che, paradossalmente, riuscirono a dissolvere buona parte della tensione che provava.  
“Eh, forse avrei dovuto scegliere un testimone meno problematico,” dichiarò passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
Kakashi scrollò le spalle indifferente, poi guardò fuori dalla finestra e si girò di nuovo verso di lui.  
“Sicuramente ne hai scelto uno che ha sempre ragione, perché quello deve essere il sarto,” replicò, indicando con un cenno un punto indeterminato della strada.  
Tenzo si alzò subito dal letto e andò ad affacciarsi per confermare l’ipotesi dell’amico, scorgendo un uomo di mezza età che camminava veloce con un vestito tra le mani.  
“È lui finalmente, chissà che diavolo di scusa si inventerà,” borbottò, sentendosi però sollevato nel vederlo.  
Era sul punto di dirigersi verso l’ingresso quando lo squillo di un cellulare segnalò l’arrivo di un messaggio; il jounin al suo fianco prese il telefono da una tasca, lesse rapidamente il testo e rispose in modo altrettanto veloce, suscitando la sua curiosità.  
“Che dice la tua misteriosa fidanzata?” lo canzonò scandendo con enfasi le ultime parole.  
Si era accorto da un po’ di tempo che stava frequentando qualcuno, ma non era ancora stato in grado di tirargli fuori il nome.  
“Non è la mia fidanzata,” replicò Kakashi senza batter ciglio mentre posava il telefonino. “E in ogni caso, non avevi altre preoccupazioni fino ad un attimo fa, futuro marito?”  
“Beh, potresti anche aiutare a distrarmi, no?” suggerì lo sposo inarcando leggermente le sopracciglia.  
“Se insisti ho qualcosa di più efficace in mente, ma suppongo tu voglia arrivare integro alla cerimonia,” rispose l’Hokage semiserio.  
“Uhm, sei un testimone quasi inutile,” commentò Tenzo con un sorriso, felice di poter conversare tranquillamente con lui in quel particolare momento della propria vita, con il passato ormai dimenticato alle loro spalle.  
Poco dopo, il suono del campanello di casa gli annunciò l’arrivo del sarto e un piacevole senso di anticipazione si fece strada nel suo petto. 

Un venticello leggero agitava le fronde degli alberi che ornavano il giardino del ristorante, circondando il piccolo santuario dove si sarebbe svolta la cerimonia.  
Essendo riuscita a condurre Sakura a destinazione con i capelli e l’irouchikake in perfette condizioni, Ino osservava compiaciuta l’amica accanto allo sposo, elegante e indubbiamente attraente nel suo hakama scuro.  
Era molto contenta che avesse finalmente trovato qualcuno con cui essere davvero felice, dopo i sentimenti tormentati e inconcludenti per Sasuke e Naruto, e che stesse per compiere il passo importante del matrimonio.  
Immersa nelle sue riflessioni, si accorse della presenza silenziosa al suo fianco solo quando l’uomo tossì come segnale di avviso.  
“Direi che hai fatto un buon lavoro con trucco e parrucco,” affermò, riprendendo le parole del suo messaggio.  
Ino avvertì un brivido piacevole lungo la schiena nell’ascoltare la sua voce profonda, ma si sforzò di controllarsi e si girò verso di lui indirizzandogli un sorriso.  
“Anche il sarto smarrito mi pare si sia fatto perdonare, oppure è stato necessario minacciarlo per ottenere quel risultato?” chiese curiosa.  
Kakashi pensò che in realtà aveva dovuto minacciare lo sposo, tuttavia tenne per sé quella risposta e preferì immergersi il celeste inteso dei suoi occhi.  
“Nessuna minaccia, ha fatto tutto da solo,” replicò.  
Ino continuava a guardarlo sorridente e il jounin ringraziò il sacerdote che comunicava ai presenti l’inizio della cerimonia, perché già sentiva le solite domande sui propri sentimenti emergere rumorosamente nella propria testa.  
“Suppongo che adesso il sacerdote abbia bisogno dei testimoni,” disse piegando le labbra in un sorriso nascosto.  
La kunoichi al suo fianco annuì e insieme raggiunsero gli sposi, in quel momento troppo concentrati l’uno sull’altro per dare particolare importanza al loro arrivo.  
Tenzo guardò ancora una volta Sakura nel suo magnifico kimono rosso, decorato anche con alcuni fiori di ciliegio che erano un perfetto richiamo al suo nome e al colore dei suoi capelli; il suo cuore palpitò nell’ammirare la bellezza della donna che sarebbe diventata a breve sua moglie e il jounin si trattenne a stento dall’accarezzarle i lineamenti delicati del viso, messi in risalto dai capelli raccolti in alto. D’istinto, allungò una mano per stringere quella di Sakura che ricambiò subito la sua stretta, rivolgendogli un sorriso che gli tolse il respiro.  
Iniziarono a seguire l’officiante verso il tempio e dopo pochi passi Tenzo parlò, il vago timore di poche ore prima debole ma ancora aleggiante dentro di lui.  
“Sei davvero sicura?” chiese in tono sommesso.  
La kunoichi lo guardò di sottecchi, non capendo perché glielo chiedesse proprio in quel momento, ma non smise di sorridergli, sicura di una propria scelta come non lo era mai stata fino ad allora. Forse era una sposa anomala, ma non aveva provato nessuno dei fatidici dubbi prima del matrimonio di cui aveva tanto sentito parlare.  
“La risposta è sempre la stessa di quella notte,” replicò calma, alludendo al giorno in cui avevano definitivamente chiarito i rispettivi sentimenti.  
Continuò a camminare, ma la domanda successiva dell’uomo rischiò davvero di farla bloccare nel mezzo del tragitto con un’espressione scioccata.  
"Sicura che non ti stancherai di me?" chiese ancora Tenzo.  
Quella volta Sakura girò il viso completamente verso di lui e indagò i suoi occhi nocciola: erano seri, sfumati dall'incertezza, ma riscaldati dalla speranza e dall'amore.  
"Come potrebbe mai succedere…" si limitò a dire incapace di proseguire, sopraffatta dall'emozione.  
Con lui si era sentita per la prima volta amata davvero, per la prima volta capita e accettata per quella che era, con i suoi difetti e i suoi pregi, senza essere lasciata indietro perché troppo fastidiosa o non abbastanza importante.  
Cercò qualcosa da dire che potesse riassumere il suo pensiero, ma non ci riuscì.  
Erano ormai arrivati alla sala dove si sarebbe svolto il rito, quando Tenzo sciolse l'intreccio delle loro dita e fece scivolare dolcemente una mano dietro la sua schiena.  
Potendo finalmente guardarlo meglio, Sakura notò la sua espressione rilassata e le sue iridi ora più calme e sicure. Forse era riuscita a comunicargli ciò che provava e si sentì in qualche modo più serena.  
Osservò di nuovo ammirata come il kimono calzasse a pennello sul suo fisico asciutto e come sul colore scuro dell'abito risaltassero ugualmente i capelli castani, un po' scompigliati dal vento.  
"Spero sia così, perché credo che non ti lascerei andare tanto facilmente," le disse con un sorriso disarmante, scostandole una ciocca dagli occhi.  
Sakura arrossì, sentendo anche nelle orecchie il battito frenetico del proprio cuore.  
In vari modi, era sempre stato accanto a lei, fin da quando si erano conosciuti, e le sue parole le riempirono il petto col desiderio che potesse essere così per tutti gli anni avvenire.  
"Non vorrei che fosse diversamente," mormorò sorridendogli, poco prima che il sacerdote desse inizio alla cerimonia.


End file.
